what the hell free time at the BO cannot be good!
by ReiLuvsAllen
Summary: never let komui give you anything. The results of too much free time at the black order. takes place after the ark events before louvellier. YULLEN.
1. the naive idiot

Will be a Yullen fan fic eventually. I have to make it so to all those critics out there. Allen and Kanda are both so cute and sexy.

A YULLEN FANFICTION

Chapter one

-------CRASH-------

"What the hell was that?" Allen exclaimed stopping his ravenous shovelling of his breakfast.

"I don't know" Lavi replied "sounds interesting though. God knows we need something to shake this place up. No-one's had any missions for days!"

Allen was just about to reply when all of a sudden Komui came running in to the room panting, and wheezing like he had just run a marathon. When he realised everyone was staring at him he took a deep breath before standing tall and straightening up his beret. He then started walking calmly up to the table where Lavi and Allen were sitting.

"Could way to regain your composure and poise Komui," Lavi said while snickering and whispering to Allen; "_his behaviour isn't suspicious __**at al**__l today_."

"Hello to you to Lavi, and I'm sure I do not know what you are talking about. I did not come pelting all the way to the cafeteria from my office."

Lavi and Allen traded glances, now we know he's definitely up to something Lavi thought sweat-dropping.

Allen turned to speak to Komui; "Do you know what that crash was earlier Komui?" he asked innocently

"No not at all Allen, I do not know anything…..well anything to do with that crash…I think I now quite a lot about other subjects. Speaking of other subjects….Allen could you make a point to come and speak to me in my office at some point today?"

"Okay" Allen said before returning to his food "Is it about a mission"?

"Well no…actually yes. Yes it is about a very important mission that I can only entrust to you. So make sure you come and speak to me okay. I'll see you later."

After Komui had left the one-eyed, red-head looked Allen straight in the face with a serious expression surprising Allen; "he's up to something, he surely knows about that crash, if he asks you to do anything say 'NO!'"

"Why" Allen asked with a confused look on his face.

"You don't want to know the crazy things Komui got the exorcists to do before you came…just trust me." Lavi threw Allen another look before casually glomping him. "You're so cute when you are confused Moyashi-chan"

Allen eyes ticked at Lavi "my name is Allen you baka, stop copying Kanda. I'm sure you're much smarter than him that you can get my name right.

Allen felt a chill go up his spine as he said those words. The next thing he knew he had a sharp metal object cutting into the back of his neck. He held rigidly still knowing instinctively it was Mugen.

"Are you calling me stupid, baka Moyashi"? A cold voice floated from behind him.

"No not at all Kanda. I was saying Lavi was stupid"

"Really because it didn't sound like that"

_That's because I was lying to you dumbass_. Allen thought to himself

Allen sighed in relief as he felt Kanda extract Mugen from the nape of his neck. He turned in his seat to face Kanda and was confronted with the sight of Lavi licking Kanda's face. _So that was why he let me off,_ Allen thought. Kanda was shaking in fury as Lavi's tongue slowly licked a wet trail right from the eye to the bottom of his jaw. The next thing Allen knew Mugen was slashing the hair in front of his face, missing it by about an inch.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BAKA USAGI"?

"I just wanted to do some multi-tasking. So I thought why not great my Yuu-chan while cleaning his face? I thought it was a brilliant idea"

Allen sweat-dropped at this statement before he fully realised what had just happened. His thoughts trailed from Kanda's face changing from astonished, to just plain shocked, then moving to horrified and last but not least fury. He then realised that Kanda wasn't killing Lavi. That was something wrong…. aside from the licking, that was wrong with this picture. On thinking of the licking Allen began to have the image flashed repeatedly in his mind. He fell to the floor with both Lavi and Kanda staring at him. They were staring because it looked like he was having a fit. He was alternating between rolling on the floor laughing his ass of and screaming, crying and tearing at his hair. Why laughing? Well I think that is obvious and the crying. Allen mentor Cross had traumatised Allen to the point where the "innocent" act of licking became intrinsically licked with the general.

"Too much" Allen cried. (Poor Allen we don't like it when you cry)

"Suck it up, bitch; what are you going crazy about?" Kanda growled at him. If there was something that Kanda hated more than the moyashi, the earl, the Noah, and Lavi combined it was girly act; such as crying.

Lavi smirked to himself. He had a pretty good idea what the fuss was about. He didn't really expect Allen to answer Kanda in the state he was in either so he took the chore upon himself.

"Cross" A single word described the most of Allen's woes. As much as this answered the question it also attracted the ire of the young exorcist.

"Don't say that bastard, womaniser's name in my presence" Allen said giving Lavi a death glare that rivalled Kanda's. All thoughts of licking forgotten, Kanda addressed Allen "Komui asked me to send you up to his office now."

"Komui was just down here though and he said to just go at _some_ point in the day"

"Just go baka. If you don't go know I've been told to drag you down there, and for you information, I won't be gentle about it" Kanda said an evil smirk lighting up on his face.

"Fine, I'm going" Allen quickly inhaled the rest of his meal before leaping up and making his way to Komui's disaster zone of an office. Upon entering Allen was greeted enthusiastically by the entire science section. Komui, Johnny and Reever at the fore. This worried Allen greatly and he though back to the warning Lavi gave him, he gave one of his large signature smiles before slowing backing up and turning to run. He was grabbed violently from behind though before he could make good his escape. Damn, he though. When somebody stops you from exiting a room after you see tens of people grinning creepily at you. You know something is wrong.

"Allen, my dear boy" Komui started "We have been waiting for you. I want to give you your mission briefing" smirking evilly he sat the said boy down onto the paper strewn couch in front of his desk. "I want to make this clear to you that what we want you to participate in is very important for the future of the entire order Allen."

"Really" Allen asked. If it was that important it couldn't have been as dangerous as Lavi had made it sound. It was a shame that Allen did not recognise the dire situation he was in. It could have saved him a lot of strife. Well it was too late by then anyway.

"Now, Allen, we first of all need you to sign this piece of paper. Ah, and you needn't bother to read though it first. It is just a note saying that you are a part of the order." "_And that you agree to let us have complete control over your body and actions. Cough, Cough_" Komui added as a whisper

"What was that Komui?"

"Oh. Nothing Allen"

So Allen signed the papers and waited patiently for his next instructions. Poor naïve boy getting tricked into signing away his life. The entire science section was still standing behind Allen though all this, blocking any escape attempts. Komui moved to sit behind his desk before continuing.

"Allen, what we have planned is to use some newly developed medicine and get you to test it out while training. So all you have to do is observe if anything is disrupted from your usual routine. Okay"

Allen looked at Komui with incredulity written all over his face. "So all you want me to do is take some medicine and then act like normal. Then tell you if anything fells funny?"

"Basically….yes. However it is a much more important mission than you realise. This medication was developed to improve the physical strength of our exorcists, and reinforce the bond between them and their innocence. This means that if all goes well you should be at least 5 times as strong as what you are at your current level. Do you realise how strong that is. I mean you're critical already. Your innocence would activate at five hundred percent" Komui was getting really excited now "you know that would make you the strongest exorcist, I bet you could even beat Cross or Kanda"

This made Allen sit up "really, Cross and Kanda"

"At the same time" Johnny added

"With your hands tied and a blind fold on" Reever added

"Okay, I'm convinced "Allen grinned "I'll do it"

Komui graced Allen with a friendly smile. All the while thinking; _Allen sure is gullible and naïve even for a fifteen year old. You think he would have been disillusioned to trickery after travelling with Cross. All he better for us I suppose; now we have a guinea pig._

"Alright Allen, just sit right there and we'll give you your medication. Also can you refrain from telling the others in the order about this? I they know they might treat you differently and that would be a variable in our results."

Allen nodded watching silently as they brought him a vile of medicine. Allen had never liked taking medicine. He blamed that on his hero-complex. This elixir however looked very enticing. It was a light pink colour, and gave of the scent of vanilla with sakura blossoms, and for some weird reason water melon. Taking it his hands Allen gave it a sniff before glancing around him to his avid audience. Little did he know they weren't quite as sure what the results would be as they described to him. They hoped he wasn't allergic.

Allen downed the bottle in one swig. He then sat still waiting to see if the potion would have an immediate effect. It didn't. The scientists all breathed an audible sigh of relief before walking away. Allen was left sitting alone with Komui staring at him. After an interminable period komui also sighed and allowed Allen to leave. Not before leaving Allen with one last message. Saying if he felt a change to come and see him immediately.

Allen closed the door to Komui's office and strolled down the hall smiling. The experience wasn't at all like what Lavi ad frightened him with. He couldn't wait to see what happened. F the potion worked like how the scientist said it would. At least this novel experiment wasn't a Komurin. Allen shivered remembering his previous experience with komui's brain child.

Caught up in his thoughts Allen did not see Kanda striding down the hall before he knocked into him. "I'm sorry, are you alri---"he started apologising before looking up and realising who it was he bumped into. Allen then shut up for two reasons;

He had just bumped into Kanda. The infamous grouch of the Black Order

The second, Kanda had bright purple hair.

Allen cracked up. Kanda just glared down at him.

"What the fuck's your problem today Moyashi. You are being more of a child than usual."

Allen just laughed harder; apparently Kanda wasn't aware of the state of his hair. Allen momentarily considered letting Kanda walk off without telling what he could see. After considering this, it occurred to him that if Kanda later found out Allen hadn't told him he would die. Liking his life the way it was Allen opted to tell him. Still shaking from restrained giggles Allen sad to him; "Your hair is purple Kanda"

"…"

"Seriously Kanda you hair is purple look at it"

With this Kanda grabbed his pony tail and stared at it intently.

"What are you smoking idiot. It's not purple" Kanda glared at Allen thinking _WTF_ "it's the normal black colour"

"No seriously Kanda, your hair is like a bright purple, are you sure Lavi hasn't been in your bathroom and replaced your shampoo?"

"It's not bloody well purple, and the Baka Usagi has not been allowed near my room since the last time he switched my hair products last time."

"What!!!.......you seriously mean to say he HAS changed your shampoo for hair dye before?"

"Che…"

Allen cracked up and Kanda left him lying on the floor. Walking away Kanda thought _what an idiot_. He did go and check his hair in the mirror before going to lunch though. It wasn't purple. What was that Moyashi thinking?


	2. an authors note

I do not own D .Gray Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

I would like to say that it will turn into more of a yullen story, and soon. I thought it would be easier to write the introduction without the inane little thoughts of love.

Warning- there will be lemons in this story. Also some OOC characteristics. Especially for Kanda and Allen as the protagonists.

I welcome flames as long as they are accompanied by constructive criticism.

The next chapter should be up in a day or two. As I have my biology H.S.C. exam tomorrow. I'm crossing my fingers seeing as I spent two hours writing the first chapter instead of studying the night before. Good thing I'm prepared.


	3. the forgetful idiot

I do not own d gray man.

Hoshino Katsura does

We'll hopefully start to get some Yullen soon. Things will definitely get more exciting I promise.

CHAPTER TWO

Lavi was strolling through the hallways of the Black order, bored out of his brain. Why were they getting no missions surely the Noah hadn't given up that easily? If they were taking a break from fighting for this long it did not bode well for the order. They were probably putting the time and effort into creating new Akuma, which meant it, would get harder for the exorcists in the long run.

Lavi kept strolling trying to reign in his contemplation to stop himself from getting depressed when he suddenly found himself landing head first into the small chest of a very worn-out exorcist.

"Hey Allen I didn't see you at lunch, where were you?"

Allen took a few deep breaths before explaining; "I was rolling on the ground laughing at Kanda" he said before cracking up into another great bout of giggles. Lavi gave him a look that showed he was worried for the youngster.

"Why aren't you dead then" If any one besides me laughs at Kanda he usually kills the without a second thought"

"I don't know; "Allen said "wait…….did you say lunch? What time is it exactly?"

Lavi looked at Allen again with the same worried look "half-past 6, Allen how could you miss that? Your biological alarm clock must be faulty tonight if you're not hungry."

Allen was sitting there dead still staring at Lavi with a horrified look on his face. Slowly that face began to turn green.

"Allen" Lavi stretched out a hand to Allen "are you okay?"

Allen just sat there staring at him. Suddenly he stood up

"Allen, what are you doing?"

Staring, Allen gave an about face, he took two steps away from Lavi before staggering. Lavi raced up behind Allen and caught him just as he collapsed. Oh Crap! What was he supposed to do, Allen had looked perfectly fine (if a bit exhausted when Lavi tripped over him). Shit. Giving Allen a glance, Lavi started running in some random direction not even knowing where he was planning on going.

THE CAFETERIA! He though, Allen must have collapsed upon realising he had not eaten since breakfast. Lavi knew Allen was a parasitic type; this could seriously disrupt his internal function. Allen needed to maintain a constantly high level of glucose in his blood, his are took up the extra glucose. He was basically eating for him and his arm. Seeing as his arm had the strength of an army it wasn't surprising it had the appetite of one too. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Lavi raced through the halls.

Lavi was running wildly, so preoccupied that he didn't notice a dark figure approaching walking in the opposite direction.

"WTF! Baka Usagi. Why is everyone running into me today?"Kanda gave stereotypical gaze before his eyes landed on the white-haired boy.

"What the fuck happened there?"

"No time to explain" Lavi panted "I need to take him to the cafeteria"

"Noroma. Why are you going this way then? Idiot the cafeteria is in the opposite direction".

Kanda gave one extra "che" and a derisive glare before turning his head and walking away.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Lavi thought. Why is the world against me? Running back the way he had come Lavi finally made it to the mess. Upon crashing into the room, Allen dangling from his arms, everyone turned their heads to look. Then the screaming began.

"What's wrong with Allen? " "Is he alright?" "If you did something to him Lavi I'm going to fricking kill you" "why'd you take him here idiot, the infirmary is just up a level"

"Now everybody stop crowding" Komui came stalking up to the gathering. He had a disapproving frown. That was until he spotted Allen. Oh Crap! He thought this had better not have to do with our medicine. As far as I know it doesn't, so calm down Komui. Don't let Lenalee know you've been using the exorcists as guinea pigs again.

"Lavi what happened? No never mind that now, place Allen on this bench here I'll check him over. "

As Lavi carefully placed Allen on the bench Lenalee floated over head her hands fluttering indecisive about what she should do. Before Komui could ask Lavi any questions, Lavi ran over to the window that people ordered food out of. Everyone's eye's followed him in his actions. Some people even glared at him. How could he be so callous as to just forget about Allen and order some dinner for himself?

"Hi Lavi, how's my playboy bunny toady? Can you give my love to Allen when he wakes up? We don't want our cutie too depressed about been unconscious in front of everybody"

Lavi looked at the suspiciously fruity chef; "So do you know what is wrong then Jerry?"

"I can guess I'll get Allen's usual dinner for you. It won't take a minute."

Sometimes the chef surprised Lavi, and it wasn't just because of his suss greetings. The food was ready in no time. Lavi staggered back to the table, where Allen was still unconscious on the bench, and plonked all the food onto it unceremoniously.

"How's he doing Komui?

"He appears to be stable, as far as I can tell there aren't any sickness or health issues to speak of. Do you know what is wrong?"

"My theory is that he exhausted himself and then missed lunch. When I found him he was panting on the floor in the middle of the highway. As soon as I started talking about missing lunch he freaked out."

Everybody looked down at Allen relieved. So it wasn't as serious as they had all thought. Most of the audience moved away learning this leaving only Komui, Lavi, and Lenalee alone with him. Just at that moment Allen began to wake up. Blinking his eyes he gave only a terse glance to his surrounding before his nostrils flared. His head immediately turned to the table upon realising there was a mountain of food. The drool leaking from his mouth was quickly blown away with the speed at which he leapt onto said pile. Staring at him his friends started turning green. His eating was ten times worse than normal. He had even gone so far as to abandon chewing, and chucked two or three plates of food into his mouth, regardless of what the dish was. The nauseous level was turned up when he shovelled a dish of wasabi, mitarashii dango, ice-cream, and lutefisk. They had to turn away before they hurled as he did this. Upon finishing Allen sat there, then after a moment he began cracking up again.

"Allen seriously what is so funny why do you keep laughing?" Lavi asked

Allen turned to see his friends all standing anxiously behind him. "Kanda had purple hair," He then rose from his seat and walked out of the room. Leaving his friends perplexed as to his exact reason for laughing. Komui breathed a sigh of relief. If Allen was laughing for a valid reason then it mustn't have anything to do with his medication. After a moment they all burst out laughing having imagined Kanda with purple hair.

Allen rose the next day refreshed from his night's sleep. He had been knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Yawning he threw off the covers and started doing his morning routine of exercise. This consisted of doing 300 one armed push-ups while balancing on a one-legged chair. This may seem weird to a normal person but we must acknowledge that Allen had lived with the circus for a number of years.

Allen finished his exercises in record time, and figured he could treat himself to a warm soak in the bath instead of taking a shower like he usually did. The baths in the black order were gargantuan. It was designed like Roman bath complexes (like the ones in Pompeii and Herculaneum). This meant the y had separate pools of differing temperatures, as well as a sauna. Allen's room was conveniently situated right down the corridor from the baths, of which he was grateful as he really did not want to put a shirt on, after all he had just worked out and he is a boy. Upon entering the baths Allen was pleased to see it was basically empty. Most men in the order felt they did not need to take baths every day, especially in the early morning, which was unfortunate for the female staff. Taking a towel off the stand Allen moved to take his pants of in one of the changing rooms. (Booyah!)

Now you might think everything was going along like a normal day. This is where it gets strange. Allen as noted was beginning to take off his pants when Lavi came running in.

"Moyashi-chan you have to come to Komui's office we've got a mission. Finally I can't wai------"Allen was just staring at his friend with a gaping black hole encompassing the larger part of his face.

"LAVI, YOU IDIOT, HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Allen screamed recovering his shock to be overcome with a magnificent shade of magenta.

"What are you doing with no shirt and your pants falling down Allen?" Lavi asked tipping his head to the side curiously.

"It's a frigging changing room you idiot what do you think you do in here?"

"Naughty, naughty Allen I didn't know you had such a bad mouth. That's Kanda's department" Lavi made a big show of shaking his head in disapproval. Although he was just using this as an action to cover the fact he was basically raping Allen with his eyes.

"Hey Allen" "Yes Lavi" Allen asked suspicion lacing his tone. "When did you get so sexy?"

"What the hell type of question is that to ask Lavi? No forget it; I don't want to know…….Just tell me about this mission. Allen shook his friend at his friend resigned to not being able to have his soak.

"I can't tell you" Lavi whined Komui won't tell us until you get there. Come with me quickly _PLEASE!_ I'm so bored"

"I need to go take a quick shower first Lavi I'll meet you down there"

Lavi gave a pout before conceding. Lavi wasn't one of the males in the order who felt it necessary to have a certain fragrant smell (affectionately dubbed man smell). He also realised that if Allen didn't wash all the sweat of himself, even though he would look sexy, he probably wouldn't smell too good.

When Allen did make it up to Komui's office 20 minutes later (he only took five minutes in the shower but he got lost) he found a large group of people waiting for him.

"Took you long enough Allen" Lavi said "are you sure you didn't invite anyone into that shower with you"

Allen looked at Lavi perplexed; "What do you mean Lavi?"

Everybody sweat dropped, Allen was so innocent sometimes (note I said sometimes). Taking his time to sit down and listen to their mission debriefing, Allen looked around. In the room there was Lavi, Komui, Kanda, Lenalee, Reever, and himself. It must be a really important mission if this many experienced exorcists are required to go he thought. After Allen had sit down Komui leaned forward on his desk to fill them in. This mission required them to go to a town in France named Breast (no innuendos….no really I like the breast cake my bakery makes and I'm hungry). The town had some weird 'vibes' coming off it. It didn't seem like a very important mission to Allen.

"Komui why are there four of us going if it is something as vague as that. There isn't really a possibility of innocence being there is there?"

"Oh! You've got it all wrong Allen there are only three of you going. My Lenalee is naturally not going with you hentai octopi" Komui smiled at him. Another sweat drop.

"Then why is she here" Allen asked darkly. Komui laughed nervously "Well I didn't want her to feel left out and she just looks so cute surrounded by the paper in my office"

"Well I guess that's okay then "Allen said "As long as there is a valid reason"

Kanda and Lavi just looked at Allen. What part of that nonsense is actually reasonable? They thought to themselves. Finished their meeting Allen got up to leave with everyone else before being asked to talk to Komui alone.

"Well Allen you haven't felt anything different have you?"

Allen though for a moment putting his finger to his chin. _So cute_ Komui thought. "No" he replied

"Okay Allen, I'll take your word for it but if anything strange happens on your mission make sure to have one of the others bring you straight back to head quarters, right?"

"Sure"

"And Allen" "Yes" "Make sure you don't forget a meal while you are away. I've expressly asked Lavi to make sure you'd eat. I'd ask Kanda but you know what his reaction to that would be"

"I think I can take an educated guess" Allen laughed wryly.

"WHAT THE HELL MOYASHI!" "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The ground shook as Allen grasped a huge piece of rock that was lodged into the ground. Allen just looked at Kanda.

"I think that that is obvious Bakanda. I'm getting rid of this rock. It's blocking the way to the innocence."

The group had arrived in Breast only to find they had to leave the actual town and head to a cave on the outskirts to find the innocence. Yes, it was innocence; the weird "vibe" the people were getting was apparently the result of sound vibrations being released by the innocence. The entrance of the cave had collapsed from a rock fall caused by the waves. I had taken the exorcist the better part of three hours to clear most of it. That was before they were opposed by 'the rock'. The rock Allen was presently trying to claw out of its home.

"Now I know you are determined to get this innocence Allen but don't you think your being just a bit ambitious? You can't possibly pull that rock out all by yourself. We need to cut it into smaller pieces first." Lavi was grimacing at Allen's apparent thick-headedness.

"I just want to try it first" Allen said. In truth he just wanted to see if Komui's potion was taking any effect on him yet. He grasped the rock again, his long black talons curling into a tight grip. He Yanked. With a resounding POP the rock came free and Allen chucked it casually away.

"Happy now BAKANDA, I got rid of it now let's go and get the innocence" Allen said smirking. Apparently the potion did have an effect. Lavi and Kanda just stood there staring open mouthed while Allen proceeded ahead of them. Giving each other a significant look both of the older boys went to follow Allen. Allen was in the motion of turning around to address his peers when a hand shot out of nowhere and covered his mouth.

"Good morning Shounen"


	4. the strong idiot

I do not own Man Katsura Hoshino does.

CHAPTER THREE

"Good morning, shounen"

Lavi and Kanda started, Allen tilted his head upwards to find the source of the voice and discover who was holding him. Hand still covering Allen's mouth the man stepped forward with him out of the shadow. A dark-haired Portuguese man stood out before them.

"Tyki Mikk" Allen spat. Allen was surprised it was Tyki as the last time that he had seen him he wasn't in the best condition and he had looked like a bit of a warped freak with wings. What the hell?

Ignoring the stares from the exorcists and the astonished silence. Tyki began to slowly move the hand that wasn't covering Allen's mouth slipping it up under the front of his shirt.

This time Allen said it out loud. "What the Hell?"

Lavi and Kanda both jumped at the exclamation only to find Allen in the process of getting felt up by their enemy. Allen had the largest blush in the history of the human race plastered on his face. He was so shocked he even forgot to struggle against what was happening. He stood their shell-shocked; Tyki was just smiling at the confusion he had dealt the exorcists.

"WOW cheating boy A you really have grown since the last time we fought each other, you're so sculpted" Tyki exclaimed a smirk adorning his face.

"Um…thankyou" Allen replied he looked confused and a little nauseous at the same time. His exorcist companions keeled over upon hearing that. How can he still be so innocent? It was obviously a come on. Suddenly it occurred to Allen to get himself out of this situation since nobody appeared to be helping. Reaching up with his hands Allen pulled at Tyki's one covering his mouth. Tyki realising what Allen was attempting to do stopped his roaming of Allen's chest and pulled is hands away capturing Allen's arms and restrained them behind his back. Allen started to struggle more effusively, his companions seeing the change it mood slid into defensive stances. As far as they could tell, they couldn't yet attack Tyki without hurting Allen in the process.

"Use you head Allen stop struggling before I hurt you" Tyki whispered at Allen "you wouldn't want that would you?"

Allen listened to Tyki's words and an idea popped into his head. Grinning like and idiot he said; "You know Tyki I think you are right. I'll use my head" Allen started nodding before he jerked his head forward sharply. This took Tyki by surprise and he was leaning forward off balance. As he started tipping forward Allen slammed his head backwards as hard as he could hit Tyki in the face. Tyki arms momentarily released their hold on Allen's arms, and Allen took this opportunity to escape. Running towards his peers he turned around to face his opponent poking his tongue out.

"Allen are you alright" Lavi asked worried

Allen smiled at him "I'm alright, Lavi. I think I broke his nose though, I'm pretty sure I heard a crack"

Tyki was crouched don the ground clasping his hurt face. Great the freak was abnormally strong! Tyki thought. He stood up warily. Then grinned manically. The boy might be strong but he sure is an unobservant idiot.

"Well, I've had enough fun for now exorcists so I'll withdraw. However Allen I seriously think you should take your shirt off. Bye, bye"

As Tyki disappeared through one of Road's doors Allen suddenly gave a cry and fell to the ground. Lavi and Kanda fell to their knees beside him. Lavi was about to ask what happened but Kanda noticed blood seeping through Allen's shirt. He reached down before Lavi could say anything and ripped the shirt off, revealing a large tease resting on Allen's back.

"That Baka Moyashi, how could he not notice a giant bug under his shirt?"

"Well he was a bit distracted Kanda seeing as we weren't helping."

"Che"

Kanda quickly eliminated the offending tease before surveying the damage. Allen back was all basically raw flesh. It looked painful.

"We'll have to treat him now" Lavi said observing the wound "if it keeps bleeding he could be in trouble"

Kanda left Lavi to wrap Allen's chest in bandages as he walked off to retrieve the innocence just I case the Noah returned. What an idiot, Kanda thought, but then I suppose we weren't of much use either. Lavi I just stood there as he was being molested and couldn't help him escape. After Kanda was through berating himself he concentrated his search effort for the innocence. He had just recovered it and was walking towards the entrance of the cave when he heard an astonished gasp from Lavi. Fearing that the Noah had returned Kanda unsheathed Mugen and ran to the exit. He found Lavi sitting on his butt staring at the moyashi. As there were no enemies around Kanda put Mugen away before leaning over Lavi to see what the issue was. His eyes widened slightly to the sight that met them. Allen raw flesh was regenerating.

"What the HELL?"

Both Lavi and Kanda watched in astonishment as the wounds proceeded to heal them seal at a rapid pace. Kanda looked to Lavi for an explanation.

"What the hell Usagi?"

Lavi shook his head. "I don't know Kanda. This has never happened before as far as I'm aware. Allen passed out from the pain while you were gone, and the moment he did the wounds started to heal."

Once Allen was completely healed Kanda lifted him up and placed him carefully on his back. He wouldn't say it in front of Lavi but he was worried for the moyashi, as well as a bit intrigued. And it took a lot to get Kanda interested in anything that didn't involve meditation, fighting or soba. Lavi thought Kanda's actions were strange as well but he knew better than to make a comment about it. After all he didn't feel ready to die just yet.

By the time they got back to headquarters moving swiftly from breast by train. (They are still in their old headquarters, so not England) the better part of a week had passed and Allen had not woken up yet. Passing the gate Keeper and moving into the hall, they were greeted by a loud cheer from a group of people.

"Welcome Home!"

The smiles all faded when the group saw who was set on Kanda's back. Komui raced forward.

"Why is Allen hurt" Why didn't you call the order if you ran into trouble?"

Lavi and Kanda looked down at the ground. Tyki had destroyed their golems without their noticing before he grabbed Allen. When they told Komui this he looked at them in surprise.

"And it didn't occur to you to use a phone to tell us"

The two male exorcists froze. Shit. That hadn't occurred to them. At that moment Komui's sister Lenalee came running forward having caught a glimpse of the situation. She stepped forward and began reaching her hand out to touch Allen's face. Kanda pulled Allen out of her reach by stepping back. He got a few odd looks from his friends because of that. Kanda didn't respond to this and simply stated.

"We don't know what's wrong with him and he's been out for a week or so"

"WHAT?"

Lavi began an in detail description of all the events that had taken place on the mission while Kanda grimaced at the attention they were receiving. He was relieved when Komui asked them to follow him to the infirmary so they could tell him the rest of the story and have a look at Allen.

Following Komui, Kanda began to contemplate the reasons why he had pulled away when Lenalee had reached out. Was it because he was simply worried about the Moyashi or was it something else?

Arriving at the infirmary his head still embroiled with his thoughts, Kanda lay Allen down on the closest bed. Komui started looking Allen over.

"Komui" Lavi began "something strange happened to Allen which we haven't told you"

Shit. This didn't have anything to do with the medicine did it? Komui hoped not, he didn't want to hurt Allen. The word strange didn't help his conscious.

"Allen began to regenerate his body, healing his wounds, after a tease attacked him."

Komui looked up them surprised, then laughed.

"This is wonderful", he exclaimed, "This is what was supposed to happen, the medication actually worked. I'll have to tell everyone in the science section, nurse go bring everyone up here right now. I want them to bring all the equipment also."

Grinning like a maniac Komui began to twirl the nurse on the spot.

That was before Kanda hit him in the back of the head with his fist.

"WTF!"

Lavi looked horrified. "What did you give Allen Komui, you know what happened the last time! How could you do that to someone as cute as Allen?"

Komui pouted. "But it worked didn't it?"

At that moment Allen began to toss and turn on his bed. The nursing staff automatically raced over to is bed. Plugging stuff all over him and holding his thrashing form down. Allen's eyes shot open and he began to scream. The screams echoed all round the room, they wouldn't stop.

The nurse shoved Komui, Lavi, and Kanda out of the room so that they could attend to Allen without interruption. The three stared at each other. What happened? Kanda stalked over to komui.

"If this is your fault, I fucking kill you!" he hissed, before turning and moving down the corridor.

He felt the eyes staring at his back and watched as he sat down in one of the chairs outside the door. A minute later he began to here a whispered conversation between the two, and he severely hoped it wasn't about him. It most probably was, either that or it could about the moyashi who was still screaming and could be heard behind the closed door. Kanda leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes. He didn't know why but it made him uneasy hearing the screams. That was what made the silence more poignant when Allen stopped screaming.

Turning expectantly towards the door, and motioning the other two back Kanda waited patiently for the nurse to exit.

A good five minutes later she finally emerged. The look on her face was grim. Kanda stood up and Lavi attempted to get around her and through the door. She wouldn't allow him to pass saying she needed to prepare them first. Komui was having a heart attack; he hoped this new turn of events wasn't due to him. Maybe it was what happened on the mission, yes, it had to be that.

The nurse looked at them seriously. "Now, Allen' condition appears to be stable however we cannot have you staying to long or creating any unneedful stress. All right. Also Allen's appearance has been affected by whatever happened to him, so don't be too shocked when you see him."

Her captive audience looked at each other dubiously before nodding in agreement. She moved out of the doorway so they could pass. Entering the room, the three of the stared at the walls. They were dripping with blood. What the hell? Did Allen do this? None of the medical staff appeared hurt so it couldn't have been them, but how could Allen produce this much blood, and why did he bleed. He looked all right when they had left (well except for the whole screaming thing that is).

The curtain surrounding Allen's bed had been closed over, probably to stop him seeing the full extent of the "damage" he had caused. Pulling aside the curtain cautiously the peered at the figure on the bed. He didn't look any different than usual to him. He was sleeping calmly and looked just like he usually did. That was until Kanda leaned forward and caught sight of what was different. WTF?


	5. the changing idiot

I do not own D. Gray Man Katsura Hoshino does

I'm sorry but the fan fic clichés start here…lets just say "neko" and temporary amnesia. Sorry.

CHAPTER 4

"What Kanda? What is it?"

Kanda stared at Allen in horrified fascination. The boy had ears, and I don't mean human ears, I meant furry ones sticking out of his hair, cat ones to be precise. How could Kanda tell they were cat ears? Well let's just say there are many things not known about Kanda. It was no wonder Allen had been screaming and blood got everywhere, thought Kanda, he wouldn't want to see the process of creating ears spontaneously up close.

Lavi leaned forward to see what had captured Kanda's interest and he spotted them.

"Kawaii!!!!!!!" Lavi being the idiot he was completely forgot the nurses orders and proceeded to glomp Allen. Jumping on him only succeeded in waking the sleeping boy up and Allen slowly opened his eyes to find he was staring into a bright set of green ones.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" needless to say he was caught off guard.

The head nurse, who grabbed Lavi by the ear tightly and pulled, forcibly removed him from Allen's frame.

As Lavi went to grow mushrooms in the corner Allen glanced around at his surroundings. The boy apparently missed the blood splattered on the walls as he turned to gaze with fascination at his company.

"Nya?"  
Upon hearing this Lavi was pulled out of his horticulture and started to glomp Allen again. Allen was frightened by this and started punching in Lavi's general vicinity and missed spectacularly. (We didn't want Lavi to get hurt )

Kanda pulling the crazed redhead off of him saved Allen. This was extremely out of character for Kanda but it he really did not want to see any PDA's that involved the Beansprout. He didn't know why he didn't want that but Kanda had decided to throw rationality out the window in favour for his stomach. If Lavi weren't removed he would probably chuck at all the sweetness, and have a nosebleed at Allen's expense. Allen looked just too cute with cat ears.

Once Lavi was extradited everyone stared at each other in an awkward silence. Komui had started sweating profusely and although he did not want to be the one to end the silence someone had too.

"Well Allen, how do you feel?"

Allen tilted his head to the side. "Nya?"

They all sweat dropped. Obviously Allen could not speak. Allen swung his legs around to hop of the bed as his stomach gave a large growl.

"That's right Allen you haven't had any food for a week. We need to get you some stat we don't want a repeat of what happened last time. It would be ten times worse quick Lavi take him to the cafeteria!"

Komui's sense of the dramatic was starting to grate on Kanda's last nerves.

Lavi moved forward to take Allen's arm pull him off the bed when Allen hissed at him. Lavi gaped at him; this was not the reaction he was expecting. Allen ignored Lavi's reaction and turned to gaze adoringly at Kanda reaching out his arms.

Lavi sighed. "Apparently he wants Yu-Chan to take him Komui"

Lavi went back to his growing of mushrooms. Kanda looked incredulously at the boy even forgetting to tell Lavi off for calling him Yu. Why would Allen want him? He didn't even like him as far as he was aware. Kanda glared at Komui for an answer. Komui just shrugged and ordered Kanda to take him. Resigned, as it was an order, Kanda moved forward to lift the boy off the bed. As soon as Allen's feet hit the floor he crumpled, this was because he was too weak from his hunger and his unexpected change to walk. Kanda sighed before looping his arms around the boy's legs and lifting him to sit in the crook of his arms.

As the pair left the scientist and exorcist/bookman still present exchanged grins. This would be interesting; they started having another whispered conversation before the nurse, for not having a valid reason for staying there, kicked them out.

Reaching the cafeteria Kanda carried Allen up to the serving window taking no notice of the attention they were attracting. When Jerry asked them what they wanted Kanda ordered his usual serving of Soba. Allen had failed to respond to the question and was looking at Kanda. Kanda looked at him for a moment before turning back to Jerry.

"Allen would like food" Kanda said seriously.

Jerry sweat dropped but he knew better than to push. He walked further into the kitchen and began to prepare their meals. He was really curious about why Allen was being carried around by Kanda and why he didn't order his own meal but he knew he couldn't ask, not the volatile Kanda Yu. He would ask Lavi or Komui later.

Finishing their meal he brought it out to them giving Allen a really big smile. That was when he realised what was different about Allen today. He couldn't believe he could have missed it. There were ears. As Kanda walked away carrying Allen and both their trays (which was a considerable height) he felt Allen burying his head into is shoulder. Turning to see what was wrong with Moyashi he saw Jerry slumped against the counter with hearts in his eyes and not making any attempt to curb the river of drool that was seeping from his mouth. Twitching Kanda placed Allen on a chair and gave him the food. Moving around to the other side of the table Kanda did not hear he small footsteps following him until he had sat down. Kanda jerked when he felt something brush against his shoulder and turned getting a shock when he saw a puff of white hair sitting very close to him. Kanda just sighed and started eating his soba.

Little did he know that the duo that had been spying on them for the last ten minutes had seen this exchange and were once again grinning evilly at each other, making the others in the hallway give them a wide birth.

After finishing his meal Kanda decided he could not just leave the moyashi at the mercy of Lavi and Jerry so Kanda waited for him to finish eating. He was still confused; did the moyashi lose his memory? Or was he just acting strange?

Luckily Allen ears blended in against his white hair so they had not attracted as much notice as Kanda feared they might. That was until Lenalee came in and moved to sit next to them. She was a bit startled to see Allen and Kanda sitting together but she got over it as she slid in next to them.

"So Allen, how are you feeling? Are you all right?

Allen stared at her a shrimp hanging out of his mouth. Kanda was tempted to chuckle at the sight but he would not let the sound escape his throat. He settled for glaring at Lenalee who watched Allen's every move intently as if she could tell there was something wrong. That was when she noticed the ear. She screamed a shrill high-pitched noise forcing Allen to cover his ears. That was when she assaulted him.

Seeing his sister in the midst of the fuss the spying Komui came forward at the same time as Kanda pulled Lenalee by the back of her jacket to try and get her off Allen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ALLEN?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LENALEE?"

Came out of both mouths at the exact same time causing everyone to stare.

"What?" Komui asked not understanding the situation.

"Your manic sister just attacked the moyashi" Kanda shouted enraged. "Keep that thing away from him"

"What my Lenalee would never do something like that. Right Lenalee…Don't touch Allen there! Lenalee what are you doing?"

Allen was sitting on the grounds and had started crying from the unwanted attention. Kanda had knelt down beside Allen attempting to console him. This was just too strange.

Suddenly Allen stopped crying and everyone looked at him expectedly for his reaction before he keeled over unconscious on the ground. Then he started convulsing and screaming.

"Not again" Komui exclaimed

He hastily began ordering the spectators away from the scene. Just as the last people were grudgingly moving away Allen stopped. Kanda's hands fluttered over him (dude he was turning into Allen's bitch he thought). Allen sat up from where he was lying on the floor. He looked around for a moment at everyone wondering what they were staring at. Finally he got fed up of all the eyes on him not saying anything.

"What?"

Kanda, Lavi and Komui all sighed in unison Allen was back in his right personality. Seeing that Allen was all right Komui ordered the three exorcists to his office. Ignoring Lenalee who wanted to be present as well. He was still upset over her actions towards Allen.

Following Komui from the room Kanda threw a dirty look at Lenalee. He might see her as a sister but that didn't mean she was exempt from his distaste _all_ the time.

Great Allen thought, absolutely fabulous. Having just been told the events of the past week Allen was just the slightest bit pissed (This is an understatement for the sake of the audiences sanity I have excluded many of the choice phrases used by Allen on discovering the ears, perverts, and his reliance on Kanda).

"I want a cure," Allen demanded from Komui who sweat dropped.

"Allen it's not a poison there is no cure."

Allen glared giving him the evil eye. "As far as I'm considered, it is a poison you manipulative bastard. So make one!"

Kanda was surprised at Allen ferocity. He had only seen Allen this riled up when they were fighting. He supposed it was excusable though. If Kanda were in Allen's situation the whole science department would already be dead.

Leaving the office Allen's thought turned to the large blank in his memory. Maybe he should ask Lavi or Kanda what had happened. He had already been given the official version of events but he had a feeling Komui was censoring his account.

Seeing Kanda come out Allen decided to ask him seeing that as far as he could tell Kanda was the only person who had been present for basically the whole ordeal.

"Kanda come you come to my room for a minute?"

"Che, why should I moyashi?"

"Come on it shouldn't take long and I have some things I really want to ask you."

Kanda slowly nodded ascent, it couldn't hurt if Allen only wanted to ask some questions. Kanda had figured that it would happen eventually as Komui had edited his account. Mostly to save Lenalee's pure image.

When they reached Allen's room Kanda sat down on the only chair in the room and began going over every detail before Allen could even ask. Allen had adorned his poker face expression halfway through Kanda's narrative so Kanda was anxious to see his response.

"Thankyou Kanda" Allen said, always the gentleman. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

Allen's expression was neutral during his speech but Kanda's eyes picked up a slight droop in Allen's new ears, which became more apparent after he finished. Kanda sighed and stood up approaching Allen. Allen started when he felt a hand being placed on his head. He was even more shocked when Kanda leaned down so he was at eye level with the boy.

"I don't blame you for what has happened Allen and if anything else happens you can feel free to see me about it. Preferably before you see Komui. Don't trust that lunatic."

Allen found he was smiling again and as Kanda moved to exit the room Allen's head began processing the friendly offer of support. That was when he realised it. Kanda had said his proper name, without a reason and not having been asked to. Holy Shit!

Allen did not know why he did what he did next. But he certainly knew what provoked him. Running out the door Allen spotted Kanda turning the corner.

"Wait, Kanda," he yelled out. Eager to catch up to him he sped round the corner.

Stepping right up to Kanda who was waiting for him he grabbed the back of Kanda's head by the hair and then kissed him. Realising what he had done Allen ran back down the corridor to his room before Kanda had a chance to respond or to even pull his head into order. The shock was apparent on his face and as he realised totally what had happened his expression changed slowly to a satisfied smirk. Lavi who had been watching from the shadows was astonished to see a smiling Kanda come around the corner to his room. Sadly Lavi had just missed what had happened so he was at a loss to explain the reason for the smirk.

Lavi resolved he would ask Kanda about it later right then he had to go and see Allen.

This would get very interesting Lavi reckoned.

Yay! There was Yullen in this chap. Hopefully there will be more in the next one.


	6. the troubled idiot

I do not own Man. Katsura Hoshino does. More Yullen yay!

CHAPTER FIVE

Unfortunately for Allen, Lavi was not the only exorcist who wanted to visit him. General Cross his mentor also wished to see Allen (He was being confined in the order after the mission on the ark so he couldn't disappear again). Cross had apparently heard what was happening to his pupil and insisted on a private audience in his room. As Allen walked to his master's rooms the next morning he wondered what his master could possibly want to talk to him about. He reckoned it was either about what was happening to him now, Cross' debts, or what happened on the ark and what the player's licence was. Hopefully it was the last option.

Reaching Cross' door Allen knocked and pulled it open slowly as he got no response. His eyes were met with the unpleasant sight of his master groping one of the female finders.

"Master!" Allen exclaimed. Must his innocence take any more damage?

"Baka deshi what do you want now?"

Allen's face went blank.

"You called me here master."

"I did?"

"Yes" Allen replied through gritted teeth.

Allen walked up to his master and apologising for his rudeness grabbed the arm of Cross' companion and led her to the door. After she was through he slammed it and turned to face his master. He crossed his arms and waited for him to explain why Allen was there.

The general sighed. "For now Allen I want you to forget about what happened in the ark. What you don't know can't hurt you. I'll tell you about it later, I promise. What I called you here for is something different."

"Yes?" Allen said.

"First of all I want you to take these bills."

Allen sweat-dropped. He built up his courage to reply.

"No"

"You sure have grown parsimonious in you dotage," Cross told him

"You're older then me" Allen grated out.

"Get the order to pay your expenses seeing as you're here."

"Fine," Cross then started grinning and approached Allen. "About the second reason I called you here"

Allen backed away starting to feel like a caged rabbit with a fox stalking it. His master reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"I wanted to see your ears cat-boy"

He grabbed Allen's ears and began pulling on them. As soon as he touched them Allen fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well that was weird" Cross looked at the still figure on the floor. He opened the door and called one of his guards in.

"Take this idiot on the floor to the infirmary and call that girl who was in here back"

Kanda was in Komui's office when a finder entered and whispered in Komui's ear.

"WHAT!" Komui exclaimed forgetting about Kanda he rushed out of the office.

Kanda was curious so he followed Komui to where he was going. His destination turned out to be the infirmary. Komui immediately headed in to speak with the head nurse who was waiting for him. Kanda headed for the only bed that had the curtains drawn around it, denoting the presence it hid.

Looking around the curtain Kanda was shocked to realise it was the moyashi lying on the bed. Hearing Komui step up behind him Kanda glared at him.

"What happened?" It was amazing how Kanda could make a single question sound like a threat.

"Apparently while visiting General Cross Marian Allen fainted. General Cross said this occurred when he touched Allen's ears."

Komui looked at Allen. What had he done to the poor boy? It was good that the medication worked in giving Allen extra strength but what help would that be if he was turned into a cat and kept fainting at every turn.

He was interested in why Kanda was so attentive to Allen's condition. An idea popped into his mind and he acted on it at once.

"Kanda I order you to accompany Allen till I say otherwise. You must follow him everywhere. We don't want him fainting of somewhere were he won't be found and you need to monitor his condition for us" Komui clapped himself on the back for this one.

Kanda "che'd" but he did not look any more angered than usual, which was a good sign for Komui's survival. He didn't even complain.

Both the men turned to the bed as they noticed Allen reviving himself. His eyes fluttering Allen jumped up balancing on the bed. He took a step back and would have fallen on the floor and hurt himself if Kanda did not catch him in his arms. Allen, not having realised where he was, thought he was still in Cross' room. Looking up Allen was startled to find himself staring into Kanda's dark blues eyes. Shit, he hadn't realised what colour eyes Kanda had before. It was a really pretty shade. Komui had vacated the room as he saw Kanda catch Allen. It would be good for him to leave them alone and let Kanda explain his orders. He had to confess though they were just more likely to get together without his and Lavi's interference (Yes they had a grand plan the evil bastards).

Kanda placed Allen firmly back on the bed giving him a glare as if to say; 'don't you dare get up'.

Allen looked up at him again.

"What happened?" he asked

"You fainted after your ears got touched"

Allen looked perplexed.

"Why would that happen?"

Kanda just shrugged, he was curious about it too. Rather than go ask the nurse to see if she new however, he opted for the easier option. He stretched out a hand towards Allen who shrunk back.

"What are you doing BaKanda?"

Kanda twitched at the name but refused to deign Allen with a response aside from.

"Just sit still Moyashi, I want to test something out."

With that said Allen held still as Kanda moved to grab his ears. Both were a little disappointed when nothing happened. Kanda noticed how soft Allen's ears were and started to stroke them partly to get a reaction from Allen and to feel the soft fur.

Kanda was surprised when Allen began to close his eyes and pur. This was a completely different reaction to what Kanda expected. He had to admit it was really cute thought. Kawaii! He was however glad there was no one around to see this.

Allen was completely sidetracked by now and it took him a while to regain his sense. Allowing Kanda to keep rubbing his ears he asked.

"Hey, Kanda, why are you here?"

Kanda froze and then took his hands away from Allen's head, which elicited a frown at the loss of contact.

"Komui has ordered me to accompany you until further notice."

"WHAT?"

Kanda shrugged. Allen stopped to consider this. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, he thought. I like Kanda and he's comfortable to be around, at least it wasn't somebody else. Lavi would be to loud, Lenalee and Miranda were girls, and Krory was a loud sleeper (always talking about Eliade in his sleep).

The nurse came over and gave Allen a once over before clearing him to leave the infirmary telling him to come back if anything was wrong.

Kanda and Allen walked away from the infirmary together neither talking. This was pretty awkward Allen decided they didn't know what they should do. Either way they would be disrupting one of their routines.

"Hey Kanda, can we go to the cafeteria? I'm pretty hungry"

"Che" seriously Kanda needed to get a larger vocabulary but Allen took that as consent so he led the way. That was a bad idea as a minute into walking Allen completely bypassed the corridor that led to the cafeteria. He had some directional issues apparently. Kanda saved him from missing out on a meal by grabbing onto his arm.

"What?" Allen asked innocently.

"You're going the wrong way baka," Kanda told him.

He then pulled Allen along behind him until they reached their destination. He then dropped his hold so nobody would see him holding Allen's arm. It was bad enough he had to follow Allen everywhere; he didn't need people thinking anything suss.

Kanda went up to Jerry and ordered his soba. This order only took a few minutes for Jerry to make. Allen's on the other hand took much longer than usual. Fainting had made him hungry and considering the amount he usually ate and doubling it, that was a lot of food.

Unfortunately he had to wait for Allen so by the time they sat down Kanda's meal was only slightly warm. He sighed next time he made a note to himself to let Allen order first.

Allen was speeding through his lunch when Lavi came up to their table and sat down next to Allen.

"So Allen I heard that you fainted in front of Cross this morning." He grinned "Are you sure he didn't do anything to you while you were out. Knowing Cross he probably has a fetish for neko boys."

Kanda had Mugen at his throat in a second.

"What was that baka Usagi?"

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought" Kanda smirked

"Have you heard about the influx of akuma showing themselves? Luckily only Tyki has shown himself out of the Noah so far and we were there." Lavi told them seriously.

Allen ducked his head, this meant trouble for the order. As if he didn't have enough problems already. Kanda and Lavi were looking at him.

"Are you alright Allen? You've been under a lot of stress lately." Lavi asked concerned.

"I'm fine Lavi just tired."

With that Allen stood up and left the table the other two looking after him.

"Weren't you supposed to follow him Kanda?"

Crap, how did Lavi know about that? Komui had obviously told him. Kanda stood to chase Allen leaving Lavi with all their dishes.

Allen walked to his room with Kanda trailing him. Allen knew Kanda was there but he did not acknowledge him, Allen had the unsettling feeling that Kanda could see through him and that he knew Allen was a little depressed. He hated not having control.

Entering his bedroom Allen held the door open for Kanda to enter. Motioning to Kanda to take the chair Allen sat down on the end of his bed cross-legged.

Allen looked down at his feet feeling Kanda's gaze on him. Not knowing how to console the boy Kanda got to his feet and crossed the room.

He crouched by the bed and tilted Allen's head to face him.

"I said if there was anything wrong you could come to me baka moyashi"

Tears started to leak out of Allen's eyes. He didn't want to cry, especially not in front of Kanda, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. I mean who wouldn't cry in his situation. Kanda grabbed Allen harshly and pulled his head into his shoulder, acting stoic.

Allen sobbed staining Kanda's shirt. After he quieted Allen lifted his head up to look at Kanda.

"Thankyou" he whispered.

Kanda released him so Allen could rub his eyes and Kanda moved to sit on the bed next to Allen. Kanda would have liked to leave at this moment but he couldn't. Damn Komui, both he and Allen needed privacy sometimes. Allen was such a sweet child, how could Komui give him one of his rubbish experiments? Kanda wouldn't ever forgive him for doing this to his moyashi. Yes, his moyashi, after Allen had kissed him last night he resolved that he loved Allen. That made Allen his.

Rubbing his eyes Allen considered Kanda from beside him. He might have thought that Kanda was girly at one point because of his ling hair but getting to know him made Allen think the opposite. He was so strong and wilful.

Seeing Allen looking sidelong at him Kanda smirked. Apparently he wasn't the only one troubled by infatuation. Using this knowledge to his advantage Kanda pulled Allen close and crashed his lips onto Allen's. Startled Allen wasn't prepared for that. He did enjoy it however. As he felt Kanda tracing his lips with his tongue he parted them slightly allowing Kanda to slip his tongue into Allen's mouth.

That was when Lavi entered.

Shit.


	7. the afflicted idiot

**Disclaimer; I do not own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

CHAPTER SIX

_That was when Lavi entered._

_Shit._

"Ah, my eyes! Oh, wait." Lavi put a finger to his chin. "Ah, my eye!"

Kanda and Allen had turned to give Lavi their full attention. This would be troublesome. Allen considered what the best way to kill Lavi without actually killing him. Kanda just took the direct approach.

"You have two choices baka usagi. 1) Get out of here right now and never tell anyone what you just saw. Or 2) die a horrible, horrible death."

Lavi was succinct in his answer. "I pick option 2"

With that statement Lavi pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of Allen and Kanda who were still holding each other on Allen's bed.

Shit.

As Kanda stood up drawing Mugen to kill Lavi, Kanda contemplated how a single word could be so appropriate. Shit. Shit for him, and shit for Lavi, the whole freaking world was shit (Yep Kanda's a multi-tasker).

Allen wasn't nearly so dramatic, sure he was pissed at Lavi but the situation wasn't irreparable. At least he hadn't taken the photo when they were still kissing. Seeing Kanda was in an absolute fury however Allen thought he should do something before one of his best friends was killed.

Kanda was stalking towards the door when he felt a large object careen into his back. What the hell? The object succeeded in knocking him to the floor. Turning so he was lying on his back, upon completing this motion Kanda discovered that it had been the Allen that had leapt onto his back.

"What was that for Moyashi?"

Allen scrambled up Kanda's stomach so there faces were parallel he then proceeded to kiss him. Kanda was stiff with shock. Jesus the moyashi could be weird. Giving in to Allen Kanda turned his head so that he deepened the kiss. Lavi could wait.

Allen having succeeded in his mission to get Kanda to forget Lavi sat up so he was straddling the older man. Kanda pouted making Allen laugh. Ducking his head Allen tried not to let Kanda see him laughing. This didn't work as well as planned because Allen forgot his position over Kanda and all the convulsing of laughter was quite noticeable.

"What?"

Allen stopped his laughing for a second. "You look so cute pouting. Though it looks really unnatural in place of your scowl."

Kanda frowned at him. That's better Allen thought.

Kanda opened his mouth to speak to Allen when he noticed something off. Allen had suddenly frozen. Next thing Kanda new Allen was leaning to one side threatening to fall. Kanda sat up and caught him before he could fall.

Lavi at that moment decided to return to see why Kanda hadn't chased him yet. Lavi has a bad thing for timing as when he walked in Kanda was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Allen sitting across his hips.

Lavi saw however the Allen was slumped over in Kanda's arms and he was looking distinctly pale.

"What happened?"

Kanda only just realising Lavi was in the doorway faced him with a confused and worried look on his face.

"I don't know"

Kanda stood up lifting Allen with him. Lavi came closer to have a look.

"Kanda is it just me or is he bleeding?"

Lavi was correct in his assessment. Placing Allen on the bed and then turning him onto his stomach they saw that his lower back had begun to bleed.

Kanda remembered to the last time Allen had fainted for no reason. Crap, the ears. If the blood in the infirmary last time was any indicator something similar was happening now.

"Go get Komui and some nurses up here now" Kanda all but screamed at Lavi. He knew they couldn't move Allen at that moment. It was too risky.

Leaving the room Lavi turned to see Kanda kneel beside the bed and grip Allen's hand. Fuck, he thought, Kanda must be really serious about their relationship (if there was one Lavi didn't know) and extremely worried about Allen. Hell he was worried about Allen too. With that thought Lavi fastened his pace.

Kanda was watching Allen for any change in his condition and he saw the sweat forming on Allen's brow, a fever spiking and the blood flow increase. He was so helpless there was nothing he could do. Running to the bathroom he picked up a cloth and wet it with cold water, he then grabbed a few bandages from Allen's mission gear. While he was distracted doing this Kanda did not see Allen begin to writhe in pain or hear him start to moan. As the sound of Allen's pain began to increase in volume Kanda finally noticed it and dropping everything he ran to Allen's side. That was when the screaming started. Allen's eye once again flashed open and he was partially woken from his state of unconsciousness by the sheer intensity of his pain.

Kanda truly believed that his eardrums were going to bust from the volume of Allen screaming and of course his proximity, he was sitting as close to Allen as his thrashing would allow. Trying to hold him down and restrict his movements to prevent him from hurting himself.

Allen had somehow managed to turn himself back onto his back. This did not help with the cleanliness of the situation. Blood flowing in rivers was staining the sheet slowing spreading so it dripped onto the floor and Kanda's legs.

The loud noises winding through the infinite hallways of the black Order was causing a stir among the finders. Many believed they were under attack. It wasn't the normal screaming sound heard when Kanda was trying to kill someone. The site of Lavi running down the corridors wasn't helping, though seeing their excitement Lavi was yelling reassurance out to them.

Lavi skidded to a stop outside of Komui's office. He didn't wait to knock and burst into the room unannounced. Again his timing sucks!

Upon entering he saw Lenalee taking photos of the science department wearing female clothes and wigs. Probably something kinky for her doujinshi/ or a punishment, perhaps it was a little of each. Lavi shook his head, shut up brain!

"Sorrybutineedkomuitogotoallensroomrightnowitshappeningagainandkandasheonlyonewithhim!"

The whole population of the room looked at him.

"What" they all coked their heads to the side at the same time.

"Slow down and repeat" Komui instructed calmly, while taking his wig off.

"Sorry, but I need Komui to go to Allen's room right now its happening again and Kanda is the only one with him"

Komui's face took on a serious look he turned to his team, get set up for examination now1 Lenalee go get the nurses! Lavi follow me"

The team saluted their captain in unison before madly running about.

Allen had stopped screaming and was now panting in short staccato breaths. Kanda tightened the grip on his hand. The sound of footsteps pervaded the air, and the next second Komui and Lavi burst into the room followed by the head nurse.

They moved to the bed and their faces turned grim at the sight of all the blood. It wasn't as bad as the first time though.

The nurse was repelled away from the bed when she tried to get to Allen through Kanda. She looked at the chief to get Kanda away so she could carry out her business.

"Kanda," Komui began "You can stay in the room but first you have to let go of Allen's hand and move away from the bed so he can get treated by the nurse."

"Che"

Kanda reluctantly loosened his grip on Allen and he moved away from the bed to lean against the wall with his hands crossed.

About five minutes later Allen had become completely silent the only sound audible form the bed was a light intake and exhalation of air as the young man breathed. The nurse left saying she could do nothing more after she had given him some pain medication and wrapped him in bandages.

Kanda moved silently back to the bedside as Komui, Lenalee (who had arrived with the nurse), and Lavi quietly exited the room.

Kanda looked at the pallid boy sadly, why did everything bad have to happen to Allen. It wasn't fair. He got a feeling of déjà vu at this, hadn't he said this before?

He could hear Lavi explaining what pre-empted the attack as he waited for Allen to regain consciousness again. He would go out there and stop him, but to be honest, he didn't care if people knew he loved Allen. It made things much easier to explain, and besides he could always kill the baka usagi later for a better reason.

Hearing a noise from the bed Kanda turned to see Allen staring at him with wide eyes.

"Kanda"

Kanda flopped his bangs into his face and he paused a moment before launching onto the poor boy. The others waiting outside had heard Allen say something and ran into the room. The sight of Kanda full on pashing Allen while straddling the white-haired boy met their entrance.

"Wow Lavi your timing really is bad today," Lenalee stated calmly

The couple on the bed were ignoring their presence so Lavi pulled out his camera again and immortalised the moment. It was a monument to Allen and Kanda's passion that neither one of them noticed the flash from the camera. They would probably regret not noticing later though.

After making sure Lavi put the camera away (Komui wanted a picture of this too) Komui carefully cleared his throat. The lovers were brought out of their make-out session by this and turned their head to glare at Komui.

"What"

Komui chuckled in his nervousness at black-Allen and well…normal Kanda.

"Can you stop doing your lovey, dovey business? At least for a moment." Kanda sighed as he hopped Allen to sit next to him on the bed. Allen pulled himself up so that he was reclined against the pillow. Something felt decidedly different. What was it? As Komui started on his spiel, and the other inhabitants of his bedroom contributed to try and find out the reason for why Allen had collapsed this time. Allen was wriggling on the bed. He thought that the odd sensation that was occurring was centralised in his lower back. His odd behaviour attracted the attention of Lenalee.

"What's wrong Allen? Why are you fidgeting so much?"

Seriously alarmed now Allen jumped off the bed and ran around in circles attempting to get a good view of his back. This made everyone, including Kanda start to laugh. The bandage the nurse had wrapped didn't abet Allen act of desperation. When Allen began to scrabble at the bandage Kanda moved to stop him from hurting himself.

Kanda helped Allen to lift his pyjama shirt off (because the nurse had redressed Allen) which was awkward because of Allen sensitive ears. Allen also had to loosen the drawstring of his pants a little to let Kanda unwrap the bandages. This looked a bit suss to everyone present but they weren't complaining. Lavi especially, as he was again taking covert photos of them with the camera hidden behind his back. He was lucky he had remembered to disable the flash beforehand.

Finished with the cloths Kanda began slowly to remove the bandages. As he went along he rolled the bandage back into a roll. When it dipped lower to Allen's waist this was uncomfortable for Allen as Kanda's hands grazed the skin of his navel. Damn nurse not giving him any underwear. As Allen made a careful attempt to keep silence Kanda wasn't having as much problems. He was too busy concentrating on his job and being worried for his moyashi to think anything like what Allen was. As more of the bandage was removed everyone began to notice that there wasn't actually as much bandage as they had thought. It just appeared bulkier because of something underneath it. As Kanda removed the last few layers their collective mouths began to drop and their eyes widen.

"WTF"

Kanda decided that everyone was saying that too often lately when referring to Allen.

**Allen; "Another cliff-hanger! I want to know what's wrong with me!" *cries***

**Kanda; "Don't worry Moyashi it's not that big"**

**Allen; "You're only trying to downplay it's importance so I don't get worried and the audience has less chance of figuring out what wrong with me.**

**Kanda; "Che"**

Allen; "Stop that and give me an answer"

**Rei (author); "stop fighting you two, Kanda you're a dick, and Allen you should already know its pretty predictable**"


	8. the lusty idiot

Disclaimer; I do not own D. Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino owns it.

**Warning the real smut begins here.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

_As more of the bandage was removed everyone began to notice that there wasn't actually as much bandage as they had thought. It just appeared bulkier because of something underneath it. As Kanda removed the last few layers their collective mouths began to drop and their eyes widen._

"_WTF"_

_Kanda decided that everyone was saying that too often lately when referring to Allen. _

"Can I touch it?"

"Fuck no! Don't you dare touch my moyashi you perverted usagi."

"Ah your words burn."

Allen gave the older pair of men an angry look.

"Shut up…please. I'm not in the mood for your nonsense."

Lavi raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "What are you in the mood for Allen?"

Smack. Kanda hit Lavi in the head with his Mugen. Rubbing it Lavi thought it was best to leave before he got into any more trouble. Kanda glared at the siblings still in the room. Taking the hint Komui requested that Allen see him later for a check up and Lenalee gave Allen a half hearted smile before being dismissed as well.

"I wonder what's wrong with Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"Who cares?" Kanda growled.

Allen gave him a disapproving frown. "You know Kanda you need to be nicer to your friends." Allen's frown shifted into a sly one. "If you wanted to get them out of the way you could have just asked them to leave." Allen whispered conspiratorially to Kanda.

Allen sidled up to a suspicious looking Kanda before he jumped on him from across the room. Landing on the floor Allen sat up so that he was straddling Kanda. Leaning down he licked the side of Kanda's face slowly, eliciting a growl from his partner.

Oh, hell no. Kanda thought I am going to be the seme in this relationship. Kanda rolled over flipping them so he was on top. He roughly captured Allen mouth in a kiss before he trailed his hand over his stomach as his shirt was still gone from before. Allen began panting in short breaths as Kanda touched his nipples. Kanda moved his mouth across to Allen's ears nibbling on them and kissing down towards his collarbone. Upon reaching this point Kanda bit down softly and was awarded by a soft moan from Allen.

Kanda moved further down and Allen gasped as Kanda licked his nipple and then blew on it. Allen pouted at him that was mean. Kanda gathered that Allen didn't like this so he just did it again to annoy him. Deciding to punish Kanda, Allen smirked as he brought his newly developed tail to stroke at the front of Kanda's pants. Kanda emitted a moan as Allen caught him unsuspecting. Kanda leaned down to give Allen another kiss. Lifting him from the floor Kanda set him on his feet only to drive him back towards the bed. Placing a lingering kiss on his lips Kanda lowered Allen down onto the bed. He then paused for a moment still standing. Allen lay there legs over the edge and arms thrown over his head. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was slightly open. Shit, Kanda thought, he's really cute like this. Fuck it he added. Pulling Allen up on the bed with him and pulling his shirt off with the aid of Allen Kanda began to explore Allen's body more thoroughly. Allen lay on his back moaning softly as Kanda moved his hands and lips over him lovingly. Reaching up Allen pulled at the hair band holding Kanda's hair and it cascaded over them. Shit it was long Allen thought running his hands through it. Inching his hands towards Allen's waste band Kanda gave Allen another peck before looking to Allen for approval.

"Exorcist Allen? Are you there Allen-sama?" Crap it was a finder at the door.

"Yes the Moyashi is here now fuck off," Kanda actually deigned the man with an answer (how polite).

Kanda went back to what he was doing as Allen began to nip at his shoulder.

Kanda returned the treatment, which made Allen moan loudly.

"Um…I've been told to bring Allen-sama to Komui's office no matter what." The finder said nervously.

Allen turned his head to the door with Kanda still attached to his neck.

"Fucking hell, go tell Komui he can fuck himself. Now seriously…fuck off"

The sound of running footsteps was audible even through the door.

Kanda was staring at Allen when he returned his attention to the bed. That was before he planted a harsh kiss on his lips.

"That was freaking sexy," Kanda said.

Allen shrugged and pulled Kanda back on top of him grinding their hips together making him gasp and moan.

That was when Lavi came in again. Why is it always Lavi?

Furious Kanda got out of the bed and drew his sword. It was a good thing they hadn't got to remove their pants in one way because it meant that Mugen was still at his hip.

"Run now Baka Usagi" Kanda warned.

Allen activated crown clown, and as Lavi ran down the hall out of Allen's room they followed. They were given many strange looks as they chased Lavi because they were both not wearing any shirts, and because Allen had a tail now.

Suddenly Lavi pulled open a door and rushed into room followed closely by the enraged couple.

"Here they are Komui"

"Thanks Lavi I knew I could depend on you."

Allen and Kanda diverted their attention so it was focussed on the man wearing the beret.

"I'm sorry Allen but I really needed you down here. The finder I sent said you were preoccupied and know I can see why." He looked at the two speculatively. Allen had the grace to blush though Kanda just scowled.

"Surely it could wait," he grated out.

Komui's face turned serious. "No"

Allen and Kanda moved to sit on the couch to hear him out; it must be bad if it made him look like this.

"You know there have been increased reports of akuma activity recently. Well, now it appears that number of them have appeared in the mountains of a certain region for no reason. This could mean that the earl is busy doing something up there, or that there is innocence. I need you to find out. Allen will be going on this mission with Lavi and Kanda will be going with Lenalee. The two groups will split halfway and search different regions before meeting up again in the middle. Okay?"

Allen glanced side-ways at Kanda. "Why those pairings?" he asked.

Komui gave them a blank look. "I know that if you and Kanda go together that you'll be at it half the time and I don't want Lavi to go with my precious Lenalee."

"Dick"

With that Kanda walked out of the room. Allen looked apologetically at Komui before following.

Allen followed Kanda silently to the cafeteria thinking about why all this had happened. Not noticing he had stopped walking Allen was surprised to feel Kanda's finger lift his chin up to look him in the face.

"What are you thinking about Moyashi?"

"Kanda" Allen started "Do you like me?"

Kanda stared at him in astonishment before he looked around to see if any one was listening. Backing up to the wall he crushed Allen hard against him in a strong embrace. Supporting Allen with one hand and rubbing one of his ears with the other Kanda looked down at him.

"You're such a baka. I don't just like you I love you. Aishteru."

Allen despite the pleasure of getting his ears rubbed started to cry. His knees buckled and Kanda caught him before he fell. Allen was on his knees on the floor as Kanda ked what was wrong in a worried tone.

Allen was crying for two reasons. 1) He realised that Kanda loved him, which was a good thing, but 2) that no one had actually said that to him before. Not even Mana.

Kanda became flustered as Allen began to cry even harder; luckily for him Lenalee turned a corner and started to stroll in their direction.

"LENALEE!" Kanda shouted.

Seeing Allen on the ground Lenalee ran over to them and planted herself beside them.

"What's wrong?" She asked Kanda concerned "He's not hurt is he?"

Kanda looked at her hopelessly (an unusual look for him). "I don't know he just started crying"

Lenalee looked at Allen clinging onto Kanda's bare shoulders. She didn't want to know why neither of them had no shirt on.

"Take him to my room," she instructed. It was the closest. Reaching her room Kanda moved passed the door that Lenalee opened for him and laid the moyashi on the bed.

"Now go to the cafeteria and wait for us there" Lenalee directed him.

Kanda threw her and anxious look, but figured she was better at this kind of emotional crap so conceded. Moving to the bed Lenalee looked sadly at the boy who had buried his head into her pillows, staining the material with his tears.

She sighed. "What did Kanda say to you?"

Allen looked up surprised that what she knew what he was crying for was connected to Kanda.

"He said he loved me" Allen sniffled.

This was not was Lenalee was expecting and her eyes widened.

"Really?" she squealed. "How did he do it?"

"I asked him if he like me and he said; "No baka, I don't like you, I love you" or something like that"

"Aw, sweet" Lenalee sighed, "So why are you crying?"

""No body has ever said that to me before," Allen started crying again. "Not even Mana."

Lenalee knew that Mana was Allen's foster father so she was surprised that he had not told Allen that.

"Oh, Allen. I'm sure that Mana loved you, and all your friends love you. It's just that Kanda loves you in a different way. That's why he had to say it. It's okay if family and friends don't say they love you because you are supposed to accept that they do. I love you. There I said it too, does that make you feel better? Now two people have said it and in one day" Lenalee smiled at him.

Allen started crying again.

Kanda had ordered his soba and was sitting alone at his table when Lavi decided it would be fun to annoy him.

"Where's the moyashi? I've rarely seen you two apart for the last couple of days."

"With Lenalee," was Kanda's reply, and it sounded like he wasn't terribly happy about this fact.

"Why's that?"

Kanda tossed up deciding whether or not to tell the rabbit. He would probably just go ask Lenalee if he didn't tell him anyway. Kanda sighed.

"We were coming here and—"

Kanda was cut off, as he was glomped from behind. Kanda turned around to see his moyashi hanging off him. Happy to see he wasn't crying anymore Kanda circled his arm about his waist.

"Aishteru" Allen responded.

Allen was the one caught off guard this time as Kanda pulled him in and started to kiss him right on the spot in the middle of the cafeteria. If hardly anyone knew about them before, they did now.

Kanda didn't release Allen until he was left gasping for air.

"Have you eaten?" Kanda asked

"Yes Lenalee brought me something in her room."

"Good" Grabbing his hand Kanda pulled Allen out of the room and ran away with him. Leaving Lavi choking on his dust.

Kanda slammed Allen hard against the wall as he pashed the boy sloppily. Sliding his tongue against Allen's lips Allen granted him entry at once. Their tongues began to fight against each other for a battle of space in each of their mouths. Allen's back arched as Kanda reached around behind him and started stroking at his tail.

"Kitty likes that does he?" Kanda smirked as Allen began to pur. Allen wanted to glare at the joker but couldn't as he was so distracted.

Reaching Kanda's room first Kanda didn't bother even taking his key out and slammed the door open. Destroying the lock in the process. He would probably regret that later. Turning around carrying Allen in his arms now. Allen's legs wrapped about his waist, Kanda used their weight to shut the door again by leaning on it. Allen moved up and then back down rubbing his growing bulge against Kanda. Kanda groaned.

Apparently it wasn't their lucky day today as Komui's voice came out over a loud speaker at that moment.

"Allen and Kanda I know what you are doing. You are supposed to be leaving for you missions. You better be leaving right now or I'm sending my new Komurin after you!"

Weighing their options Kanda and Allen decided it was probably best to just go, they couldn't be bothered to argue with Komui right now.

"Fuck" they both nodded their head at the same time.

Rei; "he did it Kanda confronted his emotional issues! Sob I'm so proud of you Yu."

**Kanda; "How can you act so innocent bitch? You're the one who frigging made me do it. I would've just liked to fuck the moyashi without saying anything."**

**Allen; "Kanda that's not nice. I like the actions and the emotions. Even though they are both a gratuitous effort by Rei."**

**Rei; "What was that Allen?" twitch***

**Lavi; "I do believe he is saying you're a selfish bitch who gets off on seeing them get together"**

**Rei; "So...?"**


	9. the lonely idiot

**I do not own D Gray Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino**

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Allen and Kanda I know what you are doing. You are supposed to be leaving for you missions. You better be leaving right now or I'm sending my new Komurin after you!"

_Weighing their options Kanda and Allen decided it was probably best to just go, they couldn't be bothered to argue with Komui right now. _

"_Fuck" they both nodded their head at the same time._

"Come on Allen" Lavi shouted. "The connecting train will be here in a few minutes."

"I just wanted to see if Kanda was going to get up to say goodbye or not." Allen said quietly as he walked towards the louder member of his team.

They had started out on their mission and all was well up too the point where they had to split into different teams. Allen and Lavi were now going to meet their train, which would convey them to a separate search area. Allen couldn't wait till they got to meet back up with Kanda's team.

The main problem with their train, Allen considered, was that it left in the early hours of t he morning, much to early for any normal person to be awake. Allen had wanted to see if Kanda would some and see him off but waiting longer after breakfast he couldn't see Kanda coming.

Lavi came and glomped Allen from behind, disturbing his meandering thoughts.

"Don't be sad Moyashi-chan. You'll get to see him in a couple of weeks."

Allen just nodded sadly and kept walking. Upon reaching the train station Allen was surprised and overjoyed to hear a voice ring out behind him.

"Oy, wait a minute Baka moyashi."

Turning around, Allen was met by the arms of his lover as they strongly embraced him (Jesus that was corny).

"Kanda, I thought you weren't coming to say goodbye?"

"Che…" was Kanda's typical answer.

Kanda brought Allen up to him to kiss. Allen was just getting into the kiss when Lavi rudely interrupted them.

"If you don't board soon Allen you're going to miss the train. As much as I know you would like that I'm sure Komui wouldn't so hurry up and get your ass here."

Allen groaned, Lavi sure knew how to be a killjoy when he wanted to be.

Kanda turned to glare at the redhead.

"If you let one hair on the moyashi's head get hurt, I am holding you personally responsible baka usagi."

The train whistle went off giving the passengers one last warning to board as Allen gave Kanda one last kiss. Kanda scowled, he did not want to part with Allen either, and he hadn't even had a chance to get into his pants yet. Damn Komui and his insanity. Stupid selfish bastard not even letting them have five minutes while they were at the order. Well more like half an hour Kanda estimated, he did want it to be good even if they did only have limited time.

Allen was waving at him from the train. His head was sticking out of their compartment with his tail waving enthusiastically. Knowing the beansprout expected some type of gesture Kanda merely raised his eyebrows and raised a hand.

Lavi frowned to himself Allen was staring dejectedly out of the window.

"Allen," Lavi began.

Allen's ears perked up momentarily before once again dropping sullenly to lie flat on his head. "Yes, Lavi?"

"We'll be arriving at our stop in the next five minutes so I think we should get ready to get off." He said hesitantly.

Poor Allen not only did he have to go without his partner for like a whole three weeks? He also had to put up with a lot of obnoxious looks because of his neko features. It wasn't like he could hide them; his tail would leave an unsightly bulge in his pants, which would be embarrassing, and his ears where too sensitive to have anything covering them.

Disembarking fro their transport Allen and Lavi looked around for the finder they were expecting to pick them up.

"Ohiyo Gozaimasheta," A man said coming up behind them. Well he wasn't really a man he looked to be about Allen's age if not younger. "I'm Gareth, I'll be your finder on this mission."

"Hi," responded Allen and Lavi.

"I have a hotel booked for tonight and tomorrow we should leave straight for the mountain. It shouldn't take us more than half an hour to reach the base."

Following the finder Lavi recalled the details of their mission (thank god for his photographic memory which was near perfect).

Search mountain area for innocence.

Reduce the level of Akuma activity in the area.

Note any sightings of Noah- but avoid contact.

It was odd that they were given such specific instructions. They usually investigated cases where the chance of intercepting innocence was only slight. By all indications though there was a greater chance of finding innocence on this mission because of the evidence in Akuma activity.

Allen was chatting cordially with the finder. "So where are you from?" he inquired.

"Australia, though I have travelled a lot since joining the order," the young man responded.

The appearance of this finder was strange, Lavi thought. Unlike other finders he did not wear the white dress suite. Instead he wore a pair of black pants with a white shirt. Allen seemed to notice this also and asked about it.

"I didn't really like what the other finders in headquarters wore and so they allowed me to wear this. The Asiatic order in Australian wear different clothes to the finders here anyway. It is too hot in Australia to wear anything but shorts and a polo top. Especially in summer in rural areas and up the coast."

Allen looked like he didn't understand a word of what the man was saying. It was pretty obvious that he had never been to Australia although Lavi was nodding. Summers in Oz were a bitch when he was there. "There is also the fact that we do not want any of the Earls people recognising us, it is sort of a disguise. I got told to tell you by Komui that you are not to wear your exorcist uniform for a while."

Lavi didn't trust this finder; for one thing he was obviously eyeing Allen off. Second of all his background seemed suspicious, Australia really, how did he know the region then?

He would just have to wait and see what happened. Damn, he hated doing that.

"I also have a message from Kanda-sama. He said that if Allen got hurt he would get Lavi and ------------------------." (It's too graphic to repeat).

They were two and a half weeks into their mission now and everything had gone according to plan. So far they had found one instance of innocence, but there was still evidence of another so they had to stay. They had also had contact with a few groups of Akuma, not as much as they had been told to expect which was good, and they had destroyed them. The region was not as remote as they had thought it was so every few days they actually got to stay in some lodges and have a proper hot meal.

Three days before they were due to meet up with the other team (Kanda and Lenalee) Allen was doing a routine sweep of the surrounding forest as a look out while Lavi and the finder took a break. Their break was interrupted when they heard a loud scream of pain coming from the direction where Allen had just left them.

"Crap!" Lavi exclaimed racing back to see what happened.

Reaching the region where the sound had come from, Lavi was met with the sight of Allen being held up by one had by a tall dark-haired man.

"Tyki Mikk!" He snarled.

"Oh the audience is finally here," Tyki, laughed pulling Allen up further. "Doesn't this cheating boy look so cute with his ears and tail? I could almost eat him, or rape him. Either one is good."

Lavi growled, he steadied himself into a crouch and as he was about to pounce on the Portuguese man he was suddenly grabbed. Turning his head furiously he saw the finer behind him pinning his arms to his back.

"What the hell Gareth?" he yelled. Damn he knew there was something suspicious about this guy.

"Oh, I'm not Gareth," said a female voice. Lavi's eyes widened as the young boy transformed into a young women with grey skin, black hair and stigmata appearing on her fore head.

"Lulubell!" Fuck!

"You ready bunny boy? It appears that you will just have e to watch this part of the show." Tyki let loose a raucous laugh while Lulubell grimaced.

"Just get on with it Tyki, I really don't want to stay here and watch your kinky shit."

Tyki grinned, and then he bit at Allen's ear. This succeeded in waking Allen from his state of unconsciousness. He creamed as Tyki bit down again drawing blood.

"Sensitive aye?" He bit at the other cat ear clenching his teeth down hard. He pulled away from Allen and the sound of tearing flesh could be heard. The top of Allen's right ear had been bitten off. Allen passed out again after screaming.

"This is no fun, he got knocked out already." Tyki complained to Lulubell.

"Let's go then," she responded.

"Okay, see you later rabbit boy, I might have some fun with you next time."

Saying that Lulubell punched Lavi in the stomach and before he could recover Tyki held Allen out over the ledge of a cliff that was conveniently located next to them.

Allen began to wake up and struggle his ear bleeding rivers down his face. He bit at the arm that was holding him in the air.

"Little bastard!" Tyki growled. "I wish I could kill you this time."

He took his free hand and phased it through Allen's head, he brought it back out and Lavi frowned. What had he done? There was no blood or anything on his gloves.

Allen had started yelling and thrashing more furiously. Tyki grinned as another idea came into his mind. He phased his hands through Allen's navel and reaching down he drew his hand out (sounds suss I know) pulling Allen's tail out with him.

Allen's eyes widened and his mouth flopped open in a silent scream. He convulsed again before becoming unconscious once more.

Tyki still holding his tail dropped him slowly and walked back towards one of Road's doors with Lulubell waving at Lavi.

Lavi ran to the edge of the cliff "ALLEN!"

It had been a week since the Noah's attack and the four who had left on their mission had returned. Surprisingly for Lavi Kanda had not made good on his threat of bodily harm for his not looking after Allen well enough and letting him get hurt. Kanda was too worried about Allen who was still in a comatose state. They were in the infirmary the first night after returning home and Komui had gathered them all in heir to try and clarify what had happened.

"Hey Komui," Lavi started "Is there even a finder called Gareth?"

"Yes there is" Komui answered sadly "We found him yesterday and he wasn't in a good condition. It looked like torture and he is still in a coma. From the looks of his injuries he will probably be at least partially deaf."

Kanda turned to stare once again at Allen repeating the action he had started a few days ago. He didn't really care about the finder; it was his own fault for getting caught. He looked at Allen's ears. It had been a shock to find that they had grown back, although there was a red scar running across the one that had been bitten off, mute evidence of what had occurred. The tail had also grown back and now it was even longer which was weird. Maybe it was like hair Kanda thought. Sometimes it simply grows back longer.

While the others were still talking Kanda noticed that Allen's eye shad began to flutter.

"Oy shut the fuck up. I think he may be waking up," Kanda glared at the company.

Allen indeed did wake up, the moment he did he saw Kanda sitting at his beside which brought a smile to his face.

"Yu," he said faintly.

Kanda's eyes softened. "What the hell happened Moyashi?"

"I might have fallen off a cliff a little," Allen smiled his through raw from being held around the neck by Tyki.

"How do you _maybe_ fall of f a cliff _a little_?" he started.

He stopped speaking abruptly when one of the monitors to Allen's side started beeping madly.

"KOMUI," he shouted for the scientist. The others had moved off a ways to give them some privacy but came running back at his anxious shout.

"Move," Komui instructed moving to Allen's side. "NURSE." He shouted. This was bad.

Allen's eyes began to close again and Kanda wanted so badly to hold his hands and try to keep awake but he was being prevented. The nurses had surrounded his bed and Komui was yelling instructions, Lavi and Lenalee basically had to hold him down while he stared worriedly at the situation.

**Rei; "Why Allen? Why is it always you?"**

**Allen; "You're the one who write it that way why are you asking me?"**

**Rei; "Oh, yeah… I knew that".**

Kanda; "You're an idiot"

**Rei; "Not as much of an idiot as Lavi though. You have to agree with me there."**

**Lavi; "I'm not an idiot, I just act excitable. Why is this the first chapter that is seen mostly through my perspective? I expect better of you."**

**Rei; "your lucky I even included you in this. Stupid rabbit. You're hot and all but you're no Yullen. I'm only giving the fan girls what they want. And what they want is Yaoi and shonen-ai, which in this case doesn't mean you." *sticks tongue out***

**Lavi; "…. Bitch"**

**Allen; "he's kind of right you know. You are a bitch; you keep hurting me."**

**Kanda; "Yeah bitch, why do you keep writing me as a punce? Now I care when you hurt Allen. Its pissy."**

**Rei; *evil smirk* "Better get used to it."**


	10. the silent idiot

Chapter nine

"_What the hell happened Moyashi?"_

"_I might have fallen off a cliff a little," Allen smiled his through raw from being held around the neck by Tyki._

"_How do you maybe fall of f a cliff a little?" he started._

_He stopped speaking abruptly when one of the monitors to Allen's side started beeping madly._

"_KOMUI," he shouted for the scientist. The others had moved off a ways to give them some privacy but came running back at his anxious shout._

"_Move," Komui instructed moving to Allen's side. "NURSE." He shouted. This was bad._

Allen's eyes began to close again and Kanda wanted so badly to hold his hands and try to keep awake but he was being prevented. The nurses had surrounded his bed and Komui was yelling instructions, Lavi and Lenalee basically had to hold him down while he stared worriedly at the situation.

The silence was eerie in the dark night. Where was he? The ruins he was surrounded by had grown larger since the last time. Why was that?

"_Good morning Allen."_ Allen turned to where he thought the hollow, echoing voice had come from.

"It's not morning," Allen commented half to himself and half in response to the voice.

"_But it is."_ The voice continued. "_It's the start of something new and isn't that what morning is?"_

"Whether you say it is or not it is clearly night. There is a moon and stars and I can't see anyone around. That's night."

"No, night is just the end of the day. Or of something else. You need to know these things Allen. Everything you think you know means something else.

Allen became furious. Why did his emotions seem to be heightened? Was it a result of he voices, or perhaps himself, or something else?

"That's not true. What about Lenalee, she is my friend that's true."

"Wrong."

"Lavi, he's my friend to."

"Wrong"

"Kanda…. Kanda he…means a lot."

"_Wrong!"_

"How can you say its wrong."? Allen shouted into the darkness hanging his head as tears escaped his eyes.

"_The perspective is wrong."_

"It's not wrong if it's my own perspective. I have nothing…hardly anything except memories, and perspective. It true if it's my own."

"Not true."

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where are you? …. Where am I?"

"_Here."_

Allen looked down at his moving feet. When had he started to walk? He stopped at the edge of the frozen sea. The music was really becoming intolerable…wait music?

Allen looked into the water. However instead of his own reflection he saw Kanda's face.

"What are you looking at moyashi? I don't see anything interesting."

Allen broke down into tears. He collapsed onto his knees by the side of the water.

"Yu. I- I want to go home. I don't like it here. Yu, I need you. Yu."

A wave of dizziness came over Allen as he cried and he was startled to find himself leaning forward into the water. Slowing tipping, he fell forward and broke the surface.

"He's waking up! Nurse quickly get the painkillers."

Was that Komui's voice? No it couldn't be he wasn't in the other world was he? Did that mean he was home? How?

Allen was wracked with confusion and pain as he pried his eyes open. He moaned, he couldn't move without being in pain. After he moaned he felt a short stab in his arm, then the pain was gone.

"Allen? Are you with us? Can you hear me?"

Allen finally had some success in opening his eyes and as he glanced at his surroundings he tried to remember where he was and what had happened.

"Oi, moyashi get up already." There that voice. It was Kanda. Allen shot up only to have the pain return full force. He felt hands on his shoulders as he curled over his stomach.

"Steady Allen, we don't know what's wrong with you so you have to stay still."

That was Komui again. Allen looked up, standing around him were most of his friends. Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, and Kanda.

"Krory and Miranda were here to visit you before but they went on a mission." Lenalee told him.

Allen was thankful when Kanda turned the attention away from himself.

"Do you think this had to do with his injuries from the Noah?"

"Well, it was either that or…*cough*…the potion." Kanda twitched. "Did you just say potion? Haven't you being trying to find an antidote to that?"

"Well…not exactly. Like I told Allen there is no antidote."

As Kanda reached to his hip to draw Mugen Komui made swift moves to placate him.

"I only said there is no antidote, I didn't say I hadn't been trying to get something to remedy it."

"So did you succeed?" Lavi asked.

"Well, not exactly as you can see he still has ears and a tail.

Kanda turned dangerous again. "Do you mean you have already applied this 'potion' to my moyashi?"

"Well…yes."

"What does it do?" Lenalee asked trying to draw Kanda's ire away from her brother. Even though he probably deserved it.

"I don't know yet."

They all sweat dropped. Komui was obviously using Allen as a guinea pig for his experiments again. When will he learn? Lavi thought to himself as the nurse started patching their leader up (Kanda and Lenalee had attacked sure enough).

Kanda turned to Allen.

"Does it hurt?" he asked concerned.

Allen shook his head the pain had gone away as soon as he was fully awake. He wasn't sure if that was because of the painkiller or not though.

Kanda gripped his hand. Allen opened his mouth to speak to him when some type of resistance met him. What was that? It felt like his throat was half the size it used to be, like something was blocking it. He tried again.

"Nya." He squeezed out.

They all turned to stare at him. Allen made a look of extreme concentration.

"Ny-Nya!"

Kanda's mouth flopped open. So that was what Komui's potion did. Allen held a hand over his cat ears as Lenalee squealed.

"Kawaii!"

Obviously Lavi was thinking along those same lines as he tried to glomp the poor boy. He was punched in the face by Allen's paramour.

As he couldn't reach Allen to hug him he resorted to clinging onto Kanda's arm, which was admittedly a bad idea.

" Get the fuck off of me you retard."

"But Yu-chan he's so cute."

"Keep your perverted eyes off of him baka usagi."

"Hentai! I wasn't even thinking like that. You obviously are though. WOW! I never thought you were capable of those types of thought Yu-chan."

Kanda twitched and reached for Mugen. "I'm not, and don't call me by my given name."

As Kanda began to chase the rabbit around with his katana in hand Allen stepped off the bed. This was fantastic. How was he going to order dinner now?

"Hey Allen," Lenalee sidled up to the boy. "I think you have shrunk a little." She said delicately.

He had of course and to make it worse his pants were almost falling down. Unfortunately for Allen he wouldn't fit into any one else's clothes either. The closest to his size were Lenalee and Johnny, and he wasn't even that close to them. Lenalee was a women and he wasn't quite as short as Johnny though he was more skinny and masculine.

"Meow…. Nya." Allen tried to speak again.

"You know I can't understand you right Allen."

Allen hung his head depressed until Lenalee grabbed his arm.

"Come with me I'll fix it up," she said as she was dragging him out of the infirmary.

Kanda had almost caught the rabbit and decapitated him when Lavi suddenly stopped causing Kanda to run into him.

"WTF?" He asked.

"Weren't Lenalee and the moyashi here a second ago?"

"Crap, Lenalee got hold of him."

Allen was shaking his head furiously his tail lashing from side to side. Nope, he wouldn't do it. He had to draw the line somewhere.

"Come one!" Lenalee urged trying to pull him out through her bedroom door.

"Nya!" Sensing that was a no Lenalee let go of him to send him falling to the floor from the recoil effect. She grabbed his feet and started pulling.

"Come on Allen, if I have to drag you like this all the way to the cafeteria, you won't get any food for hours and the dress will come up."

Yep, you heard that right. Dress. Taking him to her room Lenalee insisted that a dress was the only article of clothing that would fit him in her wardrobe. As sure as Allen was that she was lying she had locked the door with her key and hidden it somewhere he couldn't get it. She had basically stripped him as well and set fire to his clothes. She was seriously of her rocker, a complete nutter. A fan girl of neko boys and yaoi obviously which put Allen in a dire situation, as he was covered in both categories.

"Nya-ha-ha-ha…" he sobbed to himself in a cat like manner.

This just caused the girl to become even stranger and as she managed to get the dress over his head and zip it up she grinned triumphantly.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it Allen? At east I'm not going to do your hair or put any make-up on you." She said this but Allen still didn't trust her words as she had a strangely speculative look on her face.

As Allen didn't want to miss out on food or get made over by Lenalee, he walked out of her room himself. His shoulders slumped over and dragging his feet Allen made his way to the cafeteria with his arm being held in a death grip by Lenalee.

"Oh, wait till everyone sees you. It will be awesome, you're so cute Allen."

"(_Freak)_ Nya," Allen said quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

"(_No-nothing_) Meow. Nya-Hahaha," Allen rubbed the back of head with his hand as he covered for his insult glad she couldn't actually understand him at the moment.

It was with mixed blessings when Allen and Lenalee met two of their friends in the hallway leading to the cafeteria.

There were a number of thoughts running through Allen's head as he saw them. The two most prominent were; _oh crap_ and _I guess I'll be missing out on my meal anyway._

This was an accurate thought as well because as soon as the duo had seen the neko boy they stopped dead and their draws dropped.

"Strike!" Lavi shouted punching his fist into the air.

"Keep your eyes off of my moyashi Baka Usagi or I'll kill you." Kanda told him. The tall Asian man then turned to Allen.

"I forbid you to enter the cafeteria dressed like that Moyashi." He pressed.

"Nya (_You forbid WHO_)?" Allen demanded. To prove Kanda wrong he walked up the half quickly and stepped into the dining hall. The three friends waited patiently for Allen to come running back and hide behind Kanda. Which he did.

"(_Keep Jerry away Yu) _Nya…Nya!" Allen pleaded almost crying.

Kanda sighed; Allen was such a girl sometimes. He almost laughed at how appropriate that comment was seeing as Allen was dressed in a dress.

He took a moment to look down at Allen. The dress was certainly not something he would have expected Lenalee to have. It was a short, little, gothic Lolita type dress. The frills and ribbons made it look cute and hid very well the fact that Allen was a boy. The dark purple, white, and black colours accentuated Allen's hair and skin tone almost perfectly. Hot!

Under Kanda's intense scrutiny Allen began to blush and fidget. Seeing this; Lenalee and Lavi grinned evilly at each other.

"You know I think you should hide Allen in your room until we can go find some clothes that will suite him more." Lavi said grinning.

"Why can't he go to his own room?" Kanda asked grumpily.

"Because that's where all the perverts will look first. Imagine all the people who say him with his cat features in that dress. I bet the cafeteria was crowded with people who saw him and are dying to get a piece of his little ass." Lenalee said.

Kanda glared at her. "You're the one who put him in it in the first place."

Regardless of what he had just argued against Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and lead him rapidly to his own room.

"This will be fun." Grinning evilly the two deviants contemplated a serious of lascivious thoughts before heading to Lenalee's rooms to see if their camera was working. Perverted voyeurs.

**Kanda; "Exactly what do Lavi and Lenalee think we're going to do?"**

**Allen; "Hey I thought I was supposed to be the innocent one? What do you think people do in their bedrooms BaKanda, drive steam engines?"**

**Rei; "No need to get snippy,"**

**Lavi; "easy for you to say, you aren't being forced to spy on two of your best friends as they do the dirty."**

**Rei; "Thank god,"**

**Allen & Kanda; "WHO SAYS WE'RE GOING TO DO ANYTHING?"**

**Rei & Lavi; "Who do you think?"**

**Rei; "Aren't you forgetting something Allen?"**

**Allen; "I don't think so….wait. Oh Yeah…..Nya!"**


	11. warning

Warning there is a hot, lemony YULLEN SCENE about to erupt.

If you are over eighteen please proceed.

If you are under eighteen… nick off. Or proceed anyway, it's not my problem I gave you fair warning.

There is a new poll on my profile as well. I am trying to decide what to base my next fic on. Please vote.


	12. the lascivious idiot

Chapter Ten

"_You know I think you should hide Allen in your room until we can go find some clothes that will suite him more." Lavi said grinning._

"_Why can't he go to his own room?" Kanda asked grumpily._

"_Because that's where all the perverts will look first. Imagine all the people who say him with his cat features in that dress. I bet the cafeteria was crowded with people who saw him and are dying to get a piece of his little ass." Lenalee said._

_Kanda glared at her. "You're the one who put him in it in the first place."_

_Regardless of what he had just argued against Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and lead him rapidly to his own room._

"_This will be fun." Grinning evilly the two deviants contemplated a serious of lascivious thoughts before heading to Lenalee's rooms to see if their camera was working. Perverted voyeurs._

"Hurry up Moyashi I think I can hear footsteps," Kanda was saying dragging the poor cat boy along with him.

"Nya, (no shit Sherlock seeing as we live with about three hundred other people)" Allen responded it was amazing who he could fit that entire sentence into one cat noise, and still no one understood him.

Allen hung his head, why was everything bad happening to him? He got turned into a cat ear, tail, voice, the lot and still he had fallen of a cliff and there were a whole bunch of men after him. It couldn't have been girls could it? Not that he minded having one man chasing him.

At this thought Allen lifted his head again and stared at the tall, strong, Japanese man walking in front of him. He really did love Kanda. His hairs really pretty too he contemplated watching the man's hair sway from side to side as he walked. Wait…the hair was swaying side to side. This was bad Allen stared at the hair with child like fascination; he had this HUGE urge to swat at the hair as it moved with his hands.

Frightened of what Kanda would do if he started playing with his hair Allen stopped walking abruptly clenching his fists.

Kanda stopped and let go of his arms. "Allen is something wrong?"

"Allen?" he inquired again when Allen didn't answer him.

Kanda lent down so he could face Allen who had let his head drop to stare at the floor again. Trying to distract himself from the hair. It wasn't working. As soon as the longhaired teen knelt on the floor Allen's attention was drawn once again to the hair. Allen pounced.

He pushed forward off the balls of his feet, ramming into Kanda and making both of them fall to the floor. Kanda usually had a quick response mechanism but he fell to the ground caught off guard by Allen's random action.

"What the hell?" He demanded rubbing his head with one hand. He stopped this action as he felt Allen reaching his arms up around his head and taking the hair tie that was restraining his hair out.

As soon as his hair was free Allen started to play with it, moving it from around with balled up hands like cat paws.

Kanda was doubly astonished when he heard Allen start to pur contentedly. This simple act sent Kanda blushing. It was so cute. Correction. Allen was so cute.

Heaving both himself and the distracted Allen up Kanda continued to rush them to his room.

Reaching his room Kanda pulled them in slamming the door shut, not caring if anyone saw them. Turning around with Allen in his arms he locked the door and shoved the kitty against the locked piece of wood. From there he attacked his neck, kissing, biting, and licking along the ridge dividing his neck and jaw and along his collarbone.

Allen forgot about his excitement over Kanda's hair realising what was happening.

He stopped purring momentarily so he could gasp and sigh as his lover ran his lips over his skin.

"Nya," Allen tried to say something unsuccessfully.

"What is it?" Kanda asked stepping back a pace.

Allen frowned at him sadly. Damn if only everyone knew what he was saying. He grabbed Kanda's hand in one of his own and proceeded to write on it with a pen he pulled from his pocket (when did that get there?).

"I love you," he wrote.

Kanda grinned, "I already knew that baka moyashi"

He grabbed Allen's hand pulling him over to the bed. Kanda's bed is a lot bigger than mine is Allen noted. Why is that? Never mind the reason though; it made things a whole lot easier.

Kanda sat down on the edge of the bed pulling Allen into his lap, and then proceeded to kiss him. Kanda tasted like Soba, cherry, and sandalwood. It was weird but Allen found it nice, he could enjoy any flavour or smell if it included an item you could eat (Lucky for Kanda).

Straddling Kanda Allen opened his mouth wider tipping his head slightly to the side. This allowed Kanda to deepen the kiss and introduce his tongue into Allen's mouth. Licking along the side of the other boy's tongue Kanda moved slowly savouring the action and flavour.

Kanda moved his hands upward so that they were cradling Allen's head gently pulling softly at his white hair. Allen moved his own between them so that he could rest them on Kanda's strong shoulders. At the same time he moved his tail so it was stroking up and down his lover's back.

Still kissing Kanda moved his hands so that they once again stroked against the soft fur of Allen's ears. This caused Allen to have to break their kiss so he could breath. He had started purring again and his breath was becoming shallow very quickly.

His lips free Kanda continued to kiss Allen all over his face, and across the top of his chest and shoulders.

Allen's head slowly fell backwards so that he was revealing more of his neck and he was pressing his ears into Kanda's grasp.

Allen moaned as Kanda stroked his ears harder and his eyes slid shut as he sucked at the crook of his neck.

As Allen looped his hands around the back of Kanda's head to support himself and bring Kanda closer; Kanda flipped them over so Allen's back was laying against the bed.

Hovering over him Kanda stopped touching Allen's cat ears and used then to hold himself suspended, so he wouldn't crush Allen.

Allen leaned his head forward bringing their lips together and played with Kanda's long hair. Stroking it and pushing it aside so he could slip his hands inside Kanda's shirt.

Sensing that Allen wanted to go further Kanda leaned back straddling Allen so he could remove their shirts.

Removing his own Kanda looked down revealing the small white haired boy beneath him blushing becomingly. Rosy cheeks, panting a little from the kisses, hair dishevelled, and lips swollen, he looked so cute and desirable Kanda all but ripped his shirt of in his rush to take him.

Immediately after removing his shirt Kanda leaned back down stretching out over Allen so he could lick at his nipples. The round buds reacting to his tongue, the saliva causing Kanda's warm breath to cool on the round buds. This further excited Allen and made him shiver at the new feeling.

Mewling Allen pulled Kanda back up to his mouth with two hands, and while they were kissing each other his tail curled around Kanda's lower back. Allen suddenly brought down his tail and Kanda with it.

This resulted in a delightful friction of their clearly aroused members. This friction caused Kanda to bite down on Allen's bottom lip making him cry out then pout.

"Sorry" he apologised.

Allen showed he was forgiven by arching his back bringing his pelvis into contact with Kanda's again.

"Do you really wan to continue?" Kanda asked purposely asking a yes or no question so Allen could respond.

"Nya," Allen rolled his eyes and nodded exaggeratedly.

Kanda just grinned. He then reached down and grabbed the waist of Allen's pants about to remove then. Allen put his hands over Kanda's stopping him.

"What?" Kanda was confused, "I thought you said yes?"

Allen laughed; he however shook his head at Kanda and pulled his hands off of his pants. Allen then pointed at Kanda. As Allen was motioning towards his own pants and grinning Kanda surmised that Allen wanted him to take his own off first.

"No freaking way Moyashi, you first."

Saying this Kanda opted for the easy route and pulled out his Mugen. Allen's eyes widened slightly in fear and confusion. What the hell was he planning to do with that?

Allen's query was answered when his pants were forcibly removed by Kanda cutting through them.

Allen pouted, no fair. He looked up to see a smug Japanese man looking back at him. Kanda was undoubtedly shocked when thein the next second his pants were also gone.

"What the fuck?"

Allen was holding up his hand, which had evolved, into his innocence. His sharp talons had made quick work of the offending material.

Kanda's fury died down when he finally realised that they were both now completely naked.

Smiling slightly he moved down his intent, to punish Allen a bit. Allen followed him with his eyes not quite sure what the man was planning. When their eyes met Kanda grinned evilly before turning his face to Allen's growing erection and taking the tip of it in his mouth. Allen through his head back with this and he moaned, starting to pur again.

Twirling the tip of his tongue around the tip of his organ Kanda continued to tease the boy till he began panting and mewling more often and with increased volume.

Hearing the change in dynamic Kanda leaned his head down further over the erection and slid it down his throat. Choking slightly as it hit the back of his throat Kanda moved up and down causing Allen to once again moan and start to writhe. Kanda held down his thighs and hips with his hand to Allen wouldn't choke him by bucking forward.

Allen felt warmth starting to spread in his lower abdomen as Kanda continued his actions and pulled Kanda by his hair to stop him.

Feeling this action Kanda stopped his movement and extracted his throat from Allen's length. He moved forward and kissed Allen harshly letting him taste his saliva that was already tainted by Allen's own pre-cum.

Removing his mouth Allen moved his head to the side and licked Kanda along the outside of his ear, also biting down softly.

Allen clearly thought it was unfair that Kanda had to do all the work so he lifted his tail again and moved it in between them. Allen then tried to flip their positions and seeing what he was trying to do Kanda complied. Allen pulled Kanda's torso up so that he was straddling Kanda as they were sitting. Moving his mouth Allen initiated another kiss as he moved h is hands over Kanda's back and chest trailing them down to Kanda's own nipples. Pulling on them and tweaking then he distracted Kanda so he did not notice what Allen's tail was doing.

Said tail was moving stealthily between them. Down…. down, until Allen gripped Kanda's erection with his curled tail. Feeling what Allen was doing Kanda grunted softly before Allen started to move his tail. That's when Kanda moaned.

Not wanting to take any more pleasure for fear he might come to early Kanda flipped them again. Looking Allen in the eye he asked a silent question which Allen nodded to. Kanda reached into his bedside table and pulled out some massage oil. Coating his hands he also lathered his own length in the oily solution.

"Tell me if it hurts to much," he advised before introducing his first finger into Allen's rear.

Allen gasped as he added his first finger then second and third. When he had all three fingers in Kanda began pumping them in and out trying to prepare Allen and find his prostate. Once he hit it they both knew about it. Allen arched his back and let out a loud moan before he panted for more by mewling with need.

Kanda understood this to mean Allen was ready.

Aligning his length up to Allen's entrance he pushed in sheathing himself all at once.

Kanda tried desperately not to move, as he knew it would hurt Allen, and so he waited for Allen to become accustomed.

When Kanda first entered Allen cried out in pain tears prickling at his eyes. After a while he became used to it and he moved his hands from where they were bunched up in the sheets to fist as Kanda's back.

He nodded his head slowly allowing Kanda to pull out and push in again. Kanda started slowly but as Allen began to make more noise he quickened his pace. He shifted his angle slightly widening Allen's legs and bringing him more pleasure as he hit his prostate again.

"Ny-…Nya!" Allen tried to speak again as he felt himself coming closer to his peak.

"Allen," was Kanda's response. He grabbed Allen's erection and began to pump it so that they would come at the same time.

Allen gave a cry as he came; as he did he tightened around Kanda making him come as well. Allen moaned once again as Kanda's seed hit his prostate in a warm flood.

When they both came down from their high Kanda flopped off of Allen and lay next to him.

Allen moved closer so that he could nuzzle into Kanda's neck.

"That was fun," he said.

Kanda looked at him. "Oh, so you can speak now."

"That's great now I can ask if you want to go again,"

"Lavi why isn't the camera working? You set it up earlier didn't you?" Lenalee asked almost crying. "I'm missing all the yaoi action."

Lavi looked confused " I think that there is a wire cut"

"Who could have done that?"

What the two of them missed was the small golden globe with wings flying away quickly from the scene.

**Rei; "That was awesome!"**

**Kanda; "You're only saying that because you weren't involved."**

**Allen; "Are you saying you didn't like it Yu?"**

**Kanda; "um…Che,"**

**Rei; "That's not an answer Yu-chan"**

**Kanda; "Fuck this" *walks away***

**Allen; "Next time can you have something with chocolate?"**

**Rei; "I don't think Kanda would like that…so sure."**


	13. the monitored idiot

I do not own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Katsura HoshinoChapter eleven

_Allen moved closer so that he could nuzzle into Kanda's neck._

"_That was fun," he said._

_Kanda looked at him. "Oh, so you can speak now."_

"_That's great now I can ask if you want to go again,"_

"_Lavi why isn't the camera working? You set it up earlier didn't you?" Lenalee asked almost crying. "I'm missing all the yaoi action."_

_Lavi looked confused " I think that there is a wire cut"_

"_Who could have done that?"_

_What the two of them missed was the small golden globe with wings flying away quickly from the scene._

"So Allen how are you feeling today?"

Allen stopped eating abruptly and glared at the red head. He poked out his tongue and then continued to eat.

"Com on Allen;" Lavi whined. "You have to talk a bout it at some point. I want to know all the details. Who screamed louder? I bet it was you, wasn't it. I wouldn't pick Kanda for a screamer, he's too stoic."

Allen sighed and then his eye widened as something occurred to him.

"Lavi can you please just shut up? I'm not going to tell you any of that stuff, and we can't let Lenalee hear about that type of thing."

"Why not?" Lavi asked looking confused.

"Firstly; Komui would kill us if he found out that we were 'ruining his sister's purity' (yeah right); and two if Lenalee did hear she would go all yaoi fan girl on us." Allen said in hurried whispers.

"Shit, you're right." Lavi said paling.

Deciding that Lenalee probably wouldn't do anything to him when she wanted details, Lavi figured he could continue on anyway.

"Is Kanda really as big as he talks, if you know what I mean? Because I think a lot of that would be masculine posturing."

"What are you talking about boys?" A voice eerily pervaded the air making both boys shudder.

"You just had to keep going didn't you Lavi? You can't just shut up for once?" Allen looked furiously at his friend.

Lavi looked like he was considering how to answer that question til he said, "No."

Lenalee walked towards the duo with a purposeful look on her face. Allen was starting to look a little sick so Lavi decided now would be a good time to remove himself; Before Lenalee was actually there, and Allen regained his former anger.

"Where do you think you are going Lavi?" Allen asked as Lavi attempted to move away. Lavi turned back to look at the boy. Holy shit, he thought, I have to get out of here. Black Allen has come out. As he tried to make a break for it however Allen grabbed the back of his scarf and yanked him back.

Lenalee arrived and sat down opposite from the boys and before she could open her mouth Allen spoke up.

"Wouldn't you like to know if Lavi is straight or not, Lenalee?" he asked evilly knowing that this question would distract her from himself (At least for a while).

Unfortunately for him Lenalee noticed what he was wearing.

"You can't distract me from last night, Allen. You think nobody has noticed that you are only wearing one of Kanda's overlarge shirts? What happened to the dress? As far as I can tell you're not even wearing the pants that go with it."

"I DIDN'T WANT TO WEAR THAT HORRIBLE THING IN THE FIRST PLACE. I PREFER WHAT I'M WEARING NOW TO THAT DRESS!" Allen responded his fury coming back two-fold.

"What are you doing to my Moyashi?" A cold voice asked from behind Lenalee.

She chuckled nervously. "Nothing, just having a polite, cordial conversation over breakfast."

"Well it didn't sound like that to me." Kanda looked at the two offending exorcists. "Don't let me hear about you doing something like this again. Or I'll cut you.

Come one Moyashi."

"Its Allen!" the white haired boy retorted. He stood up anyway however and went to move after his lover. It was only when they were out of ear shot Lavi thought it was safe to talk again.

"I swear he has a limp."

After they had left the cafeteria Kanda had informed Allen that Komui wanted to see him. The reason his presence was needed was because Komui wanted to run more tests on the nature of his 'medication'.

"Apparently the process that the occurs in the body, as it reacts to the medicine I gave Allen, has slowed." Komui informed Allen and Kanda (who was there for support; and to make sure Allen wasn't left alone with Komui ever again) after the test were complete.

"What exactly is that supposed to fucking well mean?" Kanda asked

Komui looked at the irate Japanese man over the top of his glasses. "It means that the potion has mostly stopped making changes to Allen's body."

"Will I get back to normal soon then?" Allen asked his hears perking up hopefully.

"We don't know if the effects of the potion can be reversed once they have been instigated." Komui said wincing. He hoped that Kanda would not kill him upon hearing this news.

"Well…can't you fix that with an antidote." Allen asked. "I thought you were going to try and make one?"

"Wee, about that…." Komui began nervously.

"You didn't even try to make one did you?" Kanda asked his hand moving to grip Mugen.

Komui was grasping at straws to find an ideal topic to which he could change the subject to before Kanda killed him.

"I know I have been lenient with you over the last couple of months," he started. "But you are aware that the original order I gave you still stands aren't you?"

This made Kanda take his hands off Mugen; seeing this Komui breathed a sigh of relief.

"What order?" Kanda asked in a low, threatening tone.

"To stay with Allen wherever he goes. You know…constant surveillance and all that." Komui replied.

Allen was not fooled by Komui's' attempt to get out of trouble however. "Is there a reason for your sudden need to change the subject, Komui?"

Komui laughed nervously. "Kanda need to watch over you more vigilantly so that if the processes are reversed you won't be alone if you faint. Like when they were happening to you, you would faint all over the place screaming. I suspect that the reversal could be the same as its inception."

"There's another reason isn't there." Allen stated suspiciously.

"Well…I didn't want you to keep getting harassed by the finders. I heard them saying they thought you were desirable in all your catlike glory." Komui said in a rush.

"Che…" Kanda snorted. "You're actually talking about Lenalee aren't you? She spends too much time trying to get to Allen."

Komui looked at him seriously. "I would never do something so underhanded as giving you these orders to get Lenalee away from a cute boy."

Allen and Kanda sweat dropped, it was obvious the man was lying. Komui exchanged a quick glance with Kanda. A silent agreement passed between them, they would respectively try to keep each other's precious ones safe from each other.

The results of being too overprotective cannot always be good but Kanda resolved to get over it seeing as this was his only way to monitor the green haired harlots actions around his Moyashi. As sexy as that dress was the other day, he really did not want a repeat.

"Hey Kanda?"

"Yes."

"Would you still like me if I didn't have all this neko stuff?" Allen asked.

"Che…" Kanda replied.

"Is that a yes or a no? I'm not that fluent in Kanda speak to know the difference all the time." Allen pouted. "Come on this is important BaKanda."

Kanda turned around to lie on his side next to Allen in his bed. "What brought this on?" he asked.

Allen sighed. "Well if I do turn back, then I won't have ears or a tail. I thought that maybe you only liked me because of them."

Allen was a little startled when the older boy pulled him close against his chest and rested his head against Allen's own.

"Stop being so silly moyashi." He said "I love you for being you, with or without a tail." His tone sounded like this was the most obvious thing in the world, and he was insulting Allen because it did not occur to him. Underneath the derogatory tone however Allen could hear the sincerity. He started to sob softly into Kanda's chest.

"Why do you always cry you baka Moyashi?" Kanda asked teasingly.

"My name is ALLEN BaKanda. I know you know it already so just use it."

"Where is the fun in that?" Kanda asked. "Besides…I like the face you make when I say it as we're having sex," he whispered, causing Allen to blush.

Kanda and Allen were just about to get up and go have some food when a certain annoying rabbit burst into their room.

"YU-CHAN!" Lavi exclaimed while attempting to glomp the poor man.

As Kanda tried unsuccessfully to pull the red head off of him, Allen was twitching angrily.

"Lavi if you don't get off Yu in the next five seconds you will be having a date with my clown crown."

With this being said Lavi quickly extricated himself.

"Why the hell are you here baka usagi?" Kanda asked irritated as usual with his friend.

Lavi looked hurt. "I'm only here because Komui asked you to come go to his office for a mission briefing."

Kanda's face turned from one of vexation to one of fury. He pulled Allen up from were he was sitting and, tugging on his arm, lead him to Komui's office. Leaving Lavi with a very confused look standing alone in their room.

When the pair entered the mad scientists office the man looked up from his desk with a surprised look. This surprise was due to the fact that Kanda had just almost knocked the door off of its hinges with his foot.

"What the fuck, you bastard?" the Japanese man asked angrily.

"Yu!" Allen was shocked at his partner's rudeness.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment in your question, I don't exactly understand what it is you're inquiring after." Komui said adjusting his glasses calmly.

"Why the hell would you send the moyashi on a mission so soon. He only just got back from his last one a few days ago, and he bloody well fell off a cliff!" Kanda said striding up to the man.

Allen shook his hands at the two others in the room. "It's okay Komui, I really don't mind being sent on a mission."

"Shut up Moyashi." Kanda said turning to him for a second. "Well…." He asked. Once again staring Komui down.

Komui looked at him seriously. "Allen has already completely healed from his last mission, Kanda. The medicine we gave him assured that, that was the reason he was unconscious for so long afterwards. His body had to recoup from the loss of the energy it expended during Allen's regeneration. As it is, the akuma situation is getting so bad we can't have exorcists cooped up in here. You all need to be out on missions."

Kanda glared at the man. "I don't care. Allen seems to have bad luck when it comes to the NOAH. Every time he goes on a mission he is attacked, they have it out for him. It is too dangerous."

Allen sighed, damn his over protective boyfriend. "Komui, its fine I'll do it. Kanda would be coming with me anyway wouldn't he seeing as he has me under surveillance? So there Kanda, you can protect me yourself."

Allen then exited the room in a huff, with the two men staring after him.

"What was that about?" Kanda asked.

Komui just shrugged and motioned Kanda to follow Allen. "You leave tomorrow." He added before Kanda slammed the door shut (making it come off its hinges entirely and fall to the ground).

Allen; "Why am I so girly in this fic? Every time I turn around, I'm either dressed like a girl or talking about my feelings."

**Kanda; "Its because you are a girl you dero."**

**Rei; "Kanda don't be mean to your friends. Or I'll make you the girly one."**

**Allen; "Wow! You can do that?"**

**Rei; "Yup, although I'm sure some people would flame me because that would be so ooc-ish."**

**Kanda; "You deserve to be flamed bitch. Like you could ever make me girly."**

**Allen; "Shouldn't have done that."**

**Rei; "really Kanda, you're so thick. We have talked multiple times about calling people names and being nice to you friends."**

**Kanda; "You're not my friend."**

**Rei; "Tut, tut. You will just have to be punished now."**

***Poof* **

**Allen; "wow! Kanda's hot as a girl."**

**Kanda; "What was that?" **

**Rei; "Not when he's PMS-ing for real though." **


	14. the jealous idiot

I do not own Man it belongd to Katsura Hoshino. A note; I apologise for the delay on my latest chapters. Christmas was a very trying time. I had to move to get ready to start uni and I honestly couldn't be bothered to get myself up and right anything.

I plan on starting a new Yullen fic sometime within the new year, as soon as I get a job and start getting settled with my new life. Which leaves me time to refresh my knowledge on D Gray man. I sense a marathon coming on!

Chapter Twelve

_Komui looked at him seriously. "Allen has already completely healed from his last mission, Kanda. The medicine we gave him assured that, that was the reason he was unconscious for so long afterwards. His body had to recoup from the loss of the energy it expended during Allen's regeneration. As it is, the akuma situation is getting so bad we can't have exorcists cooped up in here. You all need to be out on missions."_

_Kanda glared at the man. "I don't care. Allen seems to have bad luck when it comes to the NOAH. Every time he goes on a mission he is attacked, they have it out for him. It is too dangerous."_

_Allen sighed, damn his over protective boyfriend. "Komui, its fine I'll do it. Kanda would be coming with me anyway wouldn't he seeing as he has me under surveillance? So there Kanda, you can protect me yourself."_

_Allen then exited the room in a huff, with the two men staring after him._

"_What was that about?" Kanda asked._

Komui just shrugged and motioned Kanda to follow Allen. "You leave tomorrow." He added before Kanda slammed the door shut (making it come off its hinges entirely and fall to the ground).

"Come on Kanda!"

"Dammit, it you don't need to be that enthused, it's only a hotel."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry and tired. We've been walking all day."

Kanda sighed, he wouldn't admit it but he was also tired. Why did they have to investigate a place with no trains connecting to it? Nobody was around so they couldn't even ctahc a ride. Usually Kanda wouldn't mind but in this stinking weather it was too cold to be walking. It was currently like –5 degrees.

"Kanda walk faster." Kanda looked up again to see Allen waiting at the door to the inn for him. With his hair been swept away with the wind and his hands up to his face trying to warm them with his breath; he really was an endearing little creature.

Walking in together Kanda and Allen made for the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the man sitting there asked.

"Yes, we should have a booking. We're from the black order." Allen responded to the man's question with his trademark smile.

Kanda frowned. What was that man looking at? Said man was currently leering at the poor boy addressing him, who had not seemed to notice. Kanda felt his anger rising by the minute, who was this man to look at his moyashi like he wanted to eat him? He better keep away from Allen unless he wants a sword shoved up his arse.

"There seems to be a mistake." The man said. "We only have one room booked for the black order."

"That's no problem." Kanda said snatching the key the man held. "And that's not a mistake."

Allen smiled apologetically at the man. "I'm sorry my friend can be a bit course. He's Kanda and I'm Allen."

The man turned back to rape the boy with his eyes. "I'm Ryan. I'll get one of the girls to come up and get you when it's time for dinner."

"Thank you." Allen said.

Kanda and Allen turned and marched up the stairs to find their room. Kanda kept silent until they had found it and the door was shut before bursting into a tirade.

"What the hell?" He fumed.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"Did you seriously not see what that man was doing? He was looking at you like you were something he wanted to eat. He totally wanted to rape you!"

Kanda sat on the bed taking off his boots. "Promise me you won't go anywhere near him without me."

Allen moved and jumped onto Kanda's lap grinning like a cheshire cat. "Really, was he? I promise to stay away then." he slung his arms around Kanda's neck. "I think that its sweet your worrying about me."

"Che." Kanda turned his head to the side not looking Allen in the eyes.

Luckily for Allen, he knew other ways to thank his friend rather than a verbal admission.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?" He asked seductively. Grinding his hips slightly against Kanda's.

That certainly changed the mood for the samurai.

"Che, why don't we save the bath for later?" He suggested. He planned on messing the boy up so badly having a bath at that moment would do nothing in getting them clean.

Kanda had just started on his plan of messing his moyashi up, when they were interrupted.

"Sirs, may I come in?" a female voice asked through their door.

Seeing the compromising position Allen and Kanda were in they figured it would be best to decline this request.

"No, I'm afraid not," Allen informed her politely. "Was there something wrong?" he asked not moving out from under the taller man. He was quite content to stay where he was until they could get back to what they were doing.

"No there is nothing wrong," the voice responded, "I was told to come and tell you its dinner time."

"We'll be right down." Allen promised.

As they heard footsteps retreat Allen's stomach gave a loud warble. He laughed a bit embarrassed crossing his hands in front of his abdomen.

"It seems my stomach didn't like the reminder of food, suddenly I feel very hungry."

Kanda smirked before pinning his arms down above his head. Allen gave him an inquisitive look before his mouth was stolen away for a searing kiss.

"I suppose you want dinner then?" Kanda asked still grinning.

"Yes," was Allen's short response, still a bit breathless from their kiss.

"Well I think that if you get a meal, I should get one too." Kanda said not moving off the boy.

"Well...you can come down and eat too if you want, I wasn't really thinking of going and eating without you." Allen looked up confused. What did Kanda mean?

Kanda's smirk widened. Trust the moyashi not to get it. He would just have to be more clear about what he wanted (even if it did sound corny).

"I was thinking of eating you." he informed the young man. Allen being the naïve person he was still failed to get it from even that suggestive comment so Kanda decided to demonstrate.

He moved his face away from Allen's and proceeded to lick and nibble at the cat ears sitting on the top of his head. Allen's draw dropped open in a myriad of responses including surprise, comprehension and pleasure.

"Oh," he said.

Kand moved his mouth over the spots he had discovered previously as being sensitive. He paused on Allen's collar bone, giving it some extra attention and sucking on it softly to leave a small mark. He smirked, what would the man downstairs think when he saw that? The mere thought of it was enough to stoke his already large ego.

Kanda continued to smother is paramore with his show of affection until Allen's stomach gave a large rumble denoting his still present hunger

"Can't we wait Kanda? I kind of am really hungry."

Kanda sighed, he could just never have his way could he. Why did he have to be so kind and considerate? (Well towards his moyashi..... part of the time).

He rose slowly after another kiss to Allen's collar bone. Releasing Allen's hands from above his head, he pulled Allen up with a free hand while his other was busy arranging his shirt so it did not look like a large mess when they went down to dinner.

When they were both standing however Kanda pulled Allen to his chest. Allen stood on his tip toes to reach Kanda's face so he could capture his Allen was aiming for a quick perfunctory kiss to show he was sorry about having to stop their fun Kanda took it to a different level. He ran his tongue over the younger boys lips and as Allen gasped out in pleasure and surprise he thrust his tongue into the opening between his lips. He then stroked the roof of Allen's mouth and along his tongue. Allen in his surprise did not try to dominate the kiss, not that Kanda would have let him do that anyway, but usually he would at least allow some semblence of control from Allen.

As their lips parted Allen breathed out a soft "Nya," obviously the cat characteristics where not all gone yet.

"Wow, its really warm in here. It must have been much cooler in our room. Did you notice that Kanda?"

Kanda looked across to his partner who was steadily moving closer and closer to the fire.

"We didn't have a large fire burning in our room so of course it must have been colder. You probably didn't notice because I was busy warming up your blood."

Allen gave Kanda a confused look, he moved closer to to where he was sitting so people wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

"What was that about?" he asked. Obviously refering to the last comment Kanda had made. Like Allen would actually get that commen, Kanda should have known better.

Honestly Kanda felt that the man who owned the inn, Ryan or whatever his name was, was a serious threat. Since they had come he had been staring blatently at Allen and he was plain shifty looking. Kanda had made his claim on Allen obvious to the man by now and the man did not seem to be at all detered. Luckily for Allen his cat features where covered by a long coat and he was wearing a bandana. Kanda was sure that if that wasn't the case the man would just grab them right there in the dining room and try to rape him.

"Nothing." was all Kanda said in response to Allen's question. Allen didn't really need to know that Kanda was trying to scare the man off anyway. Allen would only become embarrassed and then he would get angry at him.

At that moment a resounding crash pervaded the air. The splintering of wood accompanied by the smashing of windows sounded as one of the inn walls collapsed in on itself.

Kanda had time to yell "What the fuck?" before Allen's cursed eye activated. The whiring and spinning of the eye still grossed Kanda out but he did not have time to think about that as a horde of Akuma came bursting inot the room.

Why hadn't Allen noticed all these monsters earlier?

**Rei; "Oh no! What is going to happen?"**

**Kanda; "Don't ask annoying questions like that when you probably already know the answer."**

**Rei; "I don't know the answer yet, I don't plan out my whole chapters before hand all the time."**

**Kanda; "Well, that would be a smart idea to plan before hand so of course you are not going to do that."**

**Rei; " Well in that case I might just have to plan out the next chapter right now."**

**Allen; "Poor Kanda, you would have thought he would have learnt by now."**

**Rei; "Well he's not going to make that mistake again after what will happen in the next chapter."**

Lavi what will happen next? Will our tem survive to the ned of the next chapter? Will allen grow some common sense and will Kanda distroy his innocence?

Allen + Kanda; lavi! Stop it you sound like more of an idiot than usual.

Lavi; I was just giving an incentive for people to read the next chapter. Theu do it all the time at the end of the manga and on the tv show in the preview.

Allen; what the hell are you talking bout? What is tv and manga?

Rei; Lavi you have said too much I told you not to mention any of that stuff. I smite you.


	15. The horny idiot

I do not own Man. I belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I am sorry for the slow updates on my stories, but I have been really busy moving and getting centrelink and uni crap organised.

_At that moment a resounding crash pervaded the air. The splintering of wood accompanied by the smashing of windows sounded as one of the inn walls collapsed in on itself. _

_Kanda had time to yell "What the fuck?" before Allen's cursed eye activated. The whirring and spinning of the eye still grossed Kanda out but he did not have time to think about that as a horde of Akuma came bursting into the room._

* * *

_Why hadn't Allen noticed all these monsters earlier?_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Moyashi, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Kanda moved around the rubble quietly, kicking aside an overturned chair as he tried to find his way around in the dark. Hearing no response he activated his innocence, its ethereal blue glow revealing Kanda's surroundings. There wasn't too much damage to the inn that he could see (apart from the massive hole in the wall) and the lack of bodies reassured him that there had probably been no fatalities.

"Moyashi.......Allen?" Kanda called moving his sword up higher to cast the light around wider.

A cough to his left made Kanda drop into a defensive crouch before he heard a soft voice calling out his name.

"Kanda, where are you.....and I'm not a bean sprout?" It was Allen.

Kanda moved in the direction of Allen's voice and found him trapped under a fallen beam.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Kanda asked Allen tilting his head so they were face to face. Kanda leaned further over Allen in an attempt to see him better in the dim lighting.

"How do you think it bloody well got here BaKanda? Do you remember the fucking wall been blown in?" he asked sarcastically his brow ticking. "Just get the damn thing of me."

Kanda grinned. "Why should I?" he asked. "What do I get out of it?"

Allen reached an arm up to grasp his lover's hair. "What do you get from it?" he asked smiling sweetly at the man above him. "Will you accept this?" He then pulled on the hair in his hand pulling Kanda;s face down to meet his. Kanda smirked against Allen's lips as they deepened the kiss. Allen moved his hand to the back of Kanda's head as he pulled him closer again. Running his tongue over Allen's, Kanda noted that there was something distinctly different in this kiss. It took Allen running his free hand over his abs, under his shirt to realise what it was. Allen was horny. Fuck, Kanda really wanted to do something about that situation but he didn't really have the time at the moment.

"Allen." he said pulling away slightly. "How about we get this beam off you?" he asked cautiously. Allen pouted slightly, he had obviously forgotten why they had been kissing in the first place. In the end though he had to nod his head allowing Kanda to attempt to lift the beam off him.

"Why didn't you see those Akuma coming sooner?" he asked as he threw the large piece of wood aside. He stretched an arm down to help Allen to his feet. Then when Allen wobbled he wound his arm around his wait.

"I don't know....maybe they came in really fast or something. If they were moving too fast I don't think my eye could detect then as early. If I detect them from a certain distance then there would be the time between the detection and my eye's activation to warn me. If they were traveling faster than the time it takes for my response after detecting them; they could basically make my eye redundant."

Kanda stared at the young boy in amazement. "Where did the moyashi go and who are you?" he asked.

Allen shrugged. He thought that it was pretty simple himself. This obviously proved his theory about Kanda's level of intelligence.

"Yes, Komui. I know, but neither of us are hurt. We can just go on with our mission as we were planning. None of the towns people even got hurt they all ran away as soon as the wall collapsed. Yes. All of the akuma were killed."

Allen sighed, Kanda had already been on the phone for around ten minutes arguing with Kanda. All Allen really wanted to do was to get them both upstairs and then get Kanda to screw him into the bed. A bit of sleep wouldn't hurt either, Allen considered. Komui however, wanted them both to come home. Apparently the mission had been compromised by the akuma. The Noah's probably already knew where they were according to Komui.

"Komui something weird is happening to Allen." Kanda whispered concerned as soon as Allen moved out of hearing distance.

"What do you mean weird?" Komui asked twisting his fingers around one of Lenalee's hair bands as he spoke.

"Well ever since we arrived to the inn he has been....well..." Kanda faltered over his words unsure of how to vocalize his concerns.

"You can tell me Kanda, he's been what?" Komui sensed something interesting on the tip of Kanda's tongue. Quietly he gestured over to Lenalee for her to come closer, he held a finger up to his lips motioning her to remain quiet. "There isn't anyone else here if that is what you are worried about." At that moment Komui was really glad that his golem did not have any video capabilities.

"Well..." Kanda began. "He has been acting kind of...well hormonal." he tried to understate the problem so he wouldn't embarrass Allen and himself to much.

"What ever do you mean Kanda?" Komui asked, even though he knew perfectly well what the man was implying.

"Oh fuck it!" Kanda said thoroughly sick of all the shit he had been dealt with today. "He is acting like he can't wait to fuck repeatedly with me."

Komui could just picture the Japanese boys face turning a deep red and his scowl as he said those words. He looked over to Lenalee who had her most insane fan girl smile on, she waved her hands at him prompting him to continue.

"Doesn't he always mess with you. As far as I can tell he annoys you all the time so what is the problem."

Kanda face-palmed himself, trying to figure out if Komui was intentionally mistaking the meaning of his words.

"I mean that he wants to have sex with me....a lot." Kanda admitted loudly.

It was just Kanda's luck that Allen came back at just that moment.

"What was that about sex?" he asked curiously.

Kanda sweat dropped. Of course Allen would have to come in at just that moment. Sensing the evil aura surrounding the boy he turned to see that the entity popularly known as black-Allen had appeared.

"A no.... Komui, make it quick please."

Komui thought for a while, looking at Lenalee to see if she had any idea about why that would be happening. She just shook her head, Allen was usually really shy so it was not a natural occurrence. After a moments thought Komui returned to Kanda.

"Maybe it is a reaction to the potion. Instead of a negative effect like there was when he first started growing those....appendages. Maybe it is having a slightly positive effect. For Allen at least."

Kanda sighed as he hung up the phone. He had a feeling that this mission was going to be a long one. Turning around Kanda froze as he felt Allen wrap his hands around his neck.

"Ne, Yu....you got all the akuma didn't you?" Allen looked up at the taller exorcist as he moved up onto his tip toes to get a better reach.

"Yes, why?" Kanda asked warily.

"I don't know I was just wondering." Allen said.

With that Allen pulled Kanda's face down to meet his yet again. His tongue slid over Kanda lips as he tried to make Kanda participate. Kanda resigned himself to the attention as Allen couldn't really help himself. Allen stopped the kiss briefly so he could pull Kanda up the stairway to their room. Pulling open their door he basically threw Kanda into the room before following him. Allen stopped once to look at Kanda with slightly wanton eyes before jumping on the poor man.

"How about a shower?" he asked smiling suggestively.

Kanda sighed, he couldn't really say no to that could he?

Allen shook his head to clear the fuzz from it. He was feeling a bit too warm. Looking around he was surprised (but kind of delighted at the same time) to see a half naked Kanda looking at him with his eyebrow arched. Allen looked around, they were presently in the bathroom of their hotel room.

"Um...." he began prompting Kanda to pay attention to what he was saying. "I seem to have blanked out on quite a number o,f what seem to be really important, things. Like ... maybe the last twenty minutes."

Kanda grimaced. It was just like before when Allen could not remember when he collapsed. Stuff it, he thought, if he's not going to remember much any way I might as well have my fun. With his resolve figures out Kanda marched straight up to Allen and trapped his lips in a fierce kiss.

"I'll tell you about it later." he said as he pulled away.

Grabbing Allen's hand he pulled him closer to the shower moving his mouth over Allen's neck and collar bone. Allen tried to protest as Kanda removed his shirt and pulled at his belt. When Kanda latched onto his nipples however, he released a breathy sigh and returned Kanda;s actions in kind. Pulling of Kanda shirt Allen licked a long line up his tattoo before meeting his lips again. Kanda turned around slightly and turned the shower knob. As the water came running out of the shower head Kanda and Allen grappled at each other's belts and pants, finally succeeding in removing the offending articles of clothing. Smirking slightly Kanda pulled Allen up so that he could wrap his legs around Kanda's waist. Carrying Allen into the shower with him Kanda adjusted the knobs so that the water was warmer. Allen tilted his head back letting the water run down his face and Kanda nibble at his neck and shoulders. Releasing Allen slowly and letting him lower his legs to the ground freed Kanda arms so he could rub and Allen's still present cat ears.

"Mn.." Allen moaned as he felt this new sensation from his ears.

Allen returned the favor by wrapping his tail around the base of Kanda's now prominent erection.

Kanda hissed as he felt this action taking place. He kissed Allen harder bruising their lips. They explore each others bodies with their hands, the water heightening the sensations as they touched and caressed each other.

Reluctantly Kanda pulled back. "I think we should move to the bed otherwise it might hurt moyashi." he said in between kisses.

"Nya.,Whatever," Allen gasped as Kanda stroked a very sensitive area. Allen jumped up and as Kanda caught him he wrapped his legs once again around his waist. "Hurry up!"

**Rei; "Wow, raunchy1"**

**Kanda; "You enjoyed that a bit too much you nasty voyeur."**

**Rei; "Oh....voyeur. Big word for such a little samurai."**

**Kanda; "Name one thing that is little about me bitch."**

**Allen; "Your brain"**

**Rei; "Your 'male parts'"**

**Kanda; "One; I am not stupid moyashi. And two; how the hell would you know bitch."**

**Rei; "but Kanda you said it yourself... I'm a nasty voyeur."**


	16. the distracted idiot

I do not own d gray man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino

_Kanda hissed as he felt this action taking place. He kissed Allen harder bruising their lips. They explore each others bodies with their hands, the water heightening the sensations as they touched and caressed each other._

_Reluctantly Kanda pulled back. "I think we should move to the bed otherwise it might hurt moyashi." he said in between kisses._

"_Nya.,Whatever," Allen gasped as Kanda stroked a very sensitive area. Allen jumped up and as Kanda caught him he wrapped his legs once again around his waist. "Hurry up!"_

Chapter fourteen

"Now do you want to explain exactly what happened last night. Why did I blank out?" Allen propped himself up on his elbow casually.

Kanda smirked. "Oh I think you know what happened last night."

"You know what I mean." Allen gave him a disparaging look, the full effect of this look was dampened though because of the light blush that was painted on his face. "just answer the question."

"Komui." Kanda responded.

"What do you mean Komui." Allen looked confused.

"Its an effect of that bastards potion supposedly." Kanda sat up slightly so he could see Allen's face better. "You know when you would faint and have memory lapses before?" he asked.

Allen nodded his head.

"Well instead of screaming and bleeding everywhere, this time you having..... different symptoms."

Allen took a moment for Kanda's words to be processed in his head. "What do you mean different symptoms?"

Kanda blushed slightly. Wasn't it bad enough when he had to tell Komui about it. Its was all that crazy scientists fault after all.

"Kanda?" Allen was sitting on his knees in front of him now.

Kanda's blush deepened. Allen was looking up at him from under his lashes and he doing a fine job of appearing exceptionally edible. Kanda shook his head he couldn't be thinking things like that right now. They had a mission to complete, when they got back to headquarters they could have all the fun they wanted.

"Come on moyashi." Kanda said. "We have to go look for the innocence."

With that Kanda reached out to place a hand on Allen's shoulder . He then used this hand to provide an incentive to get out of bed, by pushing him out of it.

"Hey, what did you do that for, stupid BaKanda ?"

"Get dressed quick, I'm hungry."

Reminding Allen of his stomach was always the best way to change the subject Kanda found. His attempt was successful when he heard Allen's belly rumble. They hadn't had breakfast yet, and Allen hadn't got to finish his dinner last night because of the akuma.

Getting dressed (with Allen showing no signs of complaint), they exited their room and headed down to the common for some breakfast. Not surprisingly the room was empty apart from a few daily patrons and the owner's staff and family. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing though as it meant that Allen got more food to eat then he would have otherwise. A downside to this though, was that the wall still had yet to be repaired so their was a quite brisk breeze cooling them of.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal today," a sleazy sounding voice said from in front of Kanda. The samurai looked up from his cup of tea to see the inn's owner once again attempting to harass his moyashi. Kanda thought attempt because, if the recipient of your attention doesn't notice is it still harassment?

"Yes it was very nice thank you." Allen gave a warm smile for the man.

"We're going to be out most of the day working. Ty to fix that damn wall while we are gone."

Kanda stole Allen's and hand and strode out of the inn with Allen dragging along behind him.

"Kanda that was very rude. You should be more polite, we are staying in his hotel." Allen berated him.

Kanda spun around to face him, dropping his hand. "I thought you promised me that you were going to stay away from him. He's dangerous."

Allen sighed and moved closer taking Kanda's hand again. Accepting his silent apology Kanda led Allen to the park. There they sat on a bench so they could go through their mission details.

"Where do you want to go first?"Allen inquired.

"Straight to where Komui thought the innocence was. I don't want to be here one minute longer than we have to. The finders already got eyewitness accounts so we shouldn't have to go anywhere else anyway."

Allen looked at his map. "The pool where it is supposed to be is just outside town."

"What should we be looking for?" Kanda asked standing up.

Allen stood up as well and they started to move north towards the entrance of the village.

"The eyewitness reports suggest there is some type of light phenomena and also music. The actual effects of the innocence are as of yet, unknown."

Kanda grimaced. "Great, so we could be chasing an innocence in the shape of a cat that magically infects people with syphilis, and we wouldn't know about it."

Allen raised his eyebrow. "That was an odd example. Though frankly I don't think it would surprise me all that much."

"Isn't it the job of those useless finders to discover the where abouts and effect of the innocence? Where is the lazy bastard?" Kanda clenched his fists. Nobody could do their jobs right could they? Aside from himself, and he had to work bloody hard at it too.

Allen frowned. He really didn't like it when Kanda was so impersonal about these things. The finders where his friends and workmates. Did Kanda really have to see them in such a negative way?

"The finders Komui sent, went missing. The only people who have seen the phenomena and not gone missing are the children. That's why Komui is sending us."

Kanda stopped walking and dead panned. "Are you suggesting I am a child?" he inquired coldly.

Allen looked back at Kanda from over his shoulder. "Nope,...Komui is though." he laughed giving Kanda one of his most brilliant smiles.

"Stupid bastard." Kanda grumbled under his breathe catching up with the white-haired boy. When Allen smiled at him like that he just couldn't seen to stay angry at him.

It took them another fifteen minutes to reach the little pond outside town. Looking at it Kanda could conceded that it was very idyllic, the perfect place for meditation or a picnic. The grass was bright green, and though it looked fresh and moist, it was not wet to sit on. The pool was small, only about 10 metres across, and 15 long. He had seen bigger. The trees surrounding it were immense though. It was obviously special for the townspeople because they had not chopped any of the tree down. This was unusual seeing as it was located so close to a town made predominantly of wood.

"Can you hear that?" Kanda turned as Allen asked him this question to see the boy looking around for something.

"I don't hear anything." he answered.

"You cant?" Allen looked at him then returned to studying their surroundings. "It's kind of like somebody singing because its breathy, At the same time though it kind of sounds like a flute. Its...really pretty."

Kanda moved closer to Allen, not taking any chances he grabbed his hand so they would stay together if something happened. He looked worriedly at him, Allen's eyes had partially glazed over and he was slowly moving towards the water.

"Kanda come on." Allen complained pulling Kanda forward with him almost impatiently.

"No moyashi, there's something wrong with you." Kanda grabbed on with his other hand as well to prevent Allen from escaping towards the pond. This was getting serious.

"Kanda get that stick out of your arse, its only a bit of water." Kanda didn't really appreciate that comment.

Seeing as Allen was not going to give up on his campaign to reach the water Kanda took drastic measures.

"Ow! What the fuck you asshole?" Allen's language was exceptionally course today.

Though he had good reason to be upset, Kanda _had_ just pulled his tail (and that was a very sensitive appendage). This had been an effective tactic however as Allen was snapped out of it.

"Can you still hear the music?" Kanda asked seriously.

Allen blinked, he paused for a moment and then looked around confused. "No."

This was all extremely odd. Kanda moved close to the pond and bent over it looking at his reflection. Bad idea. Allen crept up behind him grasping him around the stomach.

"What now moyashi?" Kanda asked annoyed.

Allen moved closer curling himself up around Kanda's taller frame. Kanda straightened up, and Allen started purring.

"This is so not the time." Kanda turned around. Allen was looking up at him from under his lashes, a very provocative look.

"No!" Kanda said trying to ease Allen's grasp on him. "Down boy. Bad kitty." Surprisingly enough these cliches worked and Allen released him pouting.

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "Sit." he ordered pointing at the ground. Allen obeyed.

"Stay." Kanda left Allen sitting under one of the huge trees smirking to himself. When Allen was horny he was always pliable, but this was ridiculous. It was rather interesting though, Kanda had to admit. He might just have to try some things later on when they were at leisure.

Walking the perimeter of the pool Kanda tried to figure out a plan to approach this mission. There was nothing he could fight with at the moment so he was out of his comfort zone. Fighting something you can't see is a little bit hard.

While Kanda was examining the water, Allen was left with nothing to do but sit. Stupid Bakanda, Allen thought, feathers thoroughly ruffled. I can help, there's nothing wrong with me.

Allen followed Kanda's slow progress with his eyes. He has really long legs. They match his hair. His thought processes seemed to slow down. Kanda is really hot. We should go back to the hotel soon, then we can have some fun. Allen shook his head, what was he thinking? They were in the middle of a dangerous mission eh couldn't be having thoughts like that. Allen rubbed the back of his head his hands catching on his cat ears and reminding him of other issues.

"Damn Komui, the crazy bastard." Allen hissed under his breathe.

Suddenly Allen felt a hand come around the back of his head and cover his mouth. He was pulled back adjacent to another person's chest.

"Now Now. You shouldn't say that sort of thing Allen. If you can't say anything nice; don't say anything at all. You know?"

Allen's eyes widened in fright. Not again, this was really bad. Allen tried to twist his head around to see his captor. Though it was in vain, Allen already knew who it was anyway. The Noah of pleasure, Tyki Mikk. Allen's eyes darted around quickly, trying to find Kanda. He was still over the other side of the lake. Allen began kicking wildly to get free. He bit into the hand and it released him. He dove forward onto his knees to give himself space activating his innocence.

"Kanda!...Yu!" he screamed desperately.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." Tyki advised him shoving his hand though his chest as though it was intangible.

Everything went black after a loud crack accompanied by a sharp pain was felt on his head. This was really bad. Kanda help! Allen thoughts sent out a silent plea before he blanked completely.

Kanda heard the sharp cry Allen sounded out. He turned immediately to see the problem, just in time to see Tyki thrust his hand into Allen's chest. His mouth flopped open and withing a second he was leaping into the water to try and get to him faster. Looking up out of the water between strokes Kanda saw Allen get struck in the head and collapse forward onto the ground. As he did so he slid off Tyki's hand. Kanda swam faster. He reached the edge of the pool quickly. The Noah gave an eerie smile in his direction and with Allen lifted over his shoulder he stepped through one of Road's doorways. Kanda sprinted forward and stretched out his hand towards the closing door. The door shut with a soft click and disappeared just as he reached it. Momentum kept him moving forward though, straight into the tree that was concealed behind the door. He fell back with a crunch. Lying face up on the leaf strewn ground Kanda swore vociferously. Seriously! Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse. Just as he thought this, his golem began to ring.

"Kanda are you there? We have some new intelligence about Noah in your vicinity....Kanda?"

Seriously! Was he jinxed or something?

**Rei; " Yay, Allen centered sadism."**

**Allen; "Why is it that I always get captured, and tortured, and raped, and anything even the slightest bit sick, or sadistic?"**

**Rei; "It's just better that way. Its interesting reading."**

**Kanda; "What do you expect from those fucking fan girls, they're all as bad as each other."**

**Rei; "Come on Kanda. You know you love the comfort sex you get to have after Allen is hurt."**

**Kanda; "Correction, this bitch is slightly worse than the other fan girls."**

**Allen; "I'm in total agreement."**


	17. the abducted idiot

I obviously do not own d Gray man as it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Though I do own a computer so I can do whatever I like with it.

_The Noah gave an eerie smile in his direction and with Allen lifted over his shoulder he stepped through one of Road's doorways. Kanda sprinted forward and stretched out his hand towards the closing door. The door shut with a soft click and disappeared just as he reached it. Momentum kept him moving forward though, straight into the tree that was concealed behind the door. He fell back with a crunch. Lying face up on the leaf strewn ground Kanda swore vociferously. Seriously! Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse. Just as he thought this, his golem began to ring._

"_Kanda are you there? We have some new intelligence about Noah in your vicinity....Kanda?" Seriously! Was he jinxed or something?_

Chapter Fifteen

"Its a bit late for that dammit." Kanda said to Komui in stressed tones.

"Why, what has happened?"

"Oh not much. Except that the moyashi got nabbed by that bastard Noah Mikk."  
Komui took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes leaning more heavily on his desk.

"Do you know where the Noah might have taken him." he asked trying to be practical. Although, circumstances considering, retaining a rational frame of mind was proving to be difficult.

Kanda's brow ticked. "How the hell am I supposed to know? He took off through that little bitches magic door."

Even though Kanda wasn't explaining things very well Komui was able to discern that Road's door was what he was talking about. Along with its ability to appear out of nowhere, and transport people between dimensions, and disappear just as quickly.

"Okay Kanda ." Komui said slowly replacing his glasses. "I want you to explain exactly what happened."

"We were out at the site where the innocence had been sighted." Kanda took a deep breath trying in vain to calm himself. "And then just as the innocence was making itself known Mikk came and attacked Allen, knocking him out and dragging him away."

Komui was writing all of this down furiously so he would be able to refer to it in the future. "What do you mean the innocence was making itself known?"

Kanda frowned thinking back.

"I don't actually know." he said confused. "It was messing with the Moyashi's mind or something. It didn't affect me at all."

Komui tapped his pen on the desk (a nervous habit of his) as he considered what this could mean.

"Do you think it was because of his age. You are older than him."

Kanda smirked. "I told him I wasn't a child."

Komui sighed knowing he was pissed over being qualified as a child. "Well to be fair Kanda you had to stay with Allen, and there is no definite age for you to be considered a child."

"Che." was Kanda response.

"I'm sending Lavi to your location. He is the closest exorcist available."

Kanda grimaced. "Fine, how long will he take to get here?" he asked grudgingly.

"Not much over an hour if he uses his innocence. He'll like the chance to fly." Komui choked down a laugh remembering the last time that Lavi had tried to use his innocence for this purpose. It included a very angry Kanda covered in spaghetti and an equally mad Bookman that was spitting out ink for a month. Lavi had definitely broken some bones, if not when he crashed then from his friends beating him senseless for making such a mess.

"Yeah well whatever," Kanda said.

Komui became serious again. "Kanda I know you are worried about Allen but you have to stay there and wait for Lavi to come and back you up. From the sound of it, you won't be able to investigate the innocence without Allen so maybe it would be best to go back to the inn and rest."

Kanda scowled. "Fuck no, what if they bring him back for some reason, or the innocence does something. I'm waiting it out here. Besides I don't like the owner of the inn, he is a filthy bastard. I wouldn't be surprised if he was helping the Noah in their escapades just so he could get a piece of ass from their captive."

Komui sweat dropped, Kanda was either really worried or really paranoid. Perhaps it was a bit of both he considered on second thought.

"Well wait there then but avoid contact with the Noah and the innocence until Lavi gets there."

Kanda's golem made a sharp buzzing sound to show it had been disconnected from Komui's at headquarters. Kanda moved to sit down leaning against one of the large trees by the water. Sighing as he crossed his legs he pulled Mugen across his leg. You better not die on me baka, he though hoping that Allen would be okay.

"Ooh, look he's waking up."

"Finally."

Allen groaned. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick. Sitting up a little bit the boy looked around. Where was he? The walls were all black and red and they were arranged in a weird check patter. The appeared to be a large bed in the centre and there was a small chair in the corner. Allen looked around slowly uncomprehending. There was no door he realised. Or windows. Why was that?

"Good morning cheating boy A." A smooth voice greeted him.

Startled Allen turned around to find two people had been standing behind him. He shuffled away from them slightly still sitting (if he stood up he would probably throw up he was feeling so nauseous).

"Aw, don't be like that." the girl standing before him pouted crouching down in front of him.

"Road... Tyki" Allen acknowledged hem quietly.

His face became set and defiant. He took a closer look about himself. Upon a more detailed inspection it was revealed that Allen had been chained to the floor by one of his wrists and also by one of his feet. The flesh covered by metal was already starting to chafe and redden, showing he had been wearing it for several hours. He also noticed the manacles camouflaged against the dark walls.

"Do you like your room?" Road asked him sweetly before moving herself closer to rub against him.

Allen looked at her dryly, he wasn't sure if she was expecting an answer or not, and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction so he ignored her question.

"What do you want?" he asked warily directing his question towards Tyki in particular.

"Oh, nothing in particular, we just wanted to have a little fun." Tyki smirked. Though this was true it was only a precursor to the real event.

"We also wanted to ask you a couple of questions" Road laughed tying a bow into Allen's hair.

"Like what?" Allen sat there enduring his punishment from Road. He was sure that in the long run this was going to be the most mild part of his day.

"How did you escape the ark?" Tyki asked deadly serious.

"..." Allen turned his face away not willing to answer.

"You will tell us boy." Tyki informed him.

"..." again.

"Last warning." Tyki was doing all the talking.

This was because he had decided to leave all the physical stuff to road...for now. Hearing no answer Tyki nodded at road.

"You really should have answered when we told you to Allen." she said sounding regretful and excited at the same time.

At that moment Allen felt something constrict around his chest. Looking down he saw and enormous ribbon tied to his chest. When did that get there? He moved his free arm up to try and loosen its grip, this just made the pressure worse as it tightened. Road frowned as Allen was refusing to make a noise. She shot Tyki a look.

"Come on now, its only going to get worse if you don't answer." Tyki pulled out a cigarette and took pleasure in blowing smoke in the young ones face.

Allen was still intent on remaining defiant so he refused to make a face at the smell and suppressed the cough that was welling in his throat.

Tyki watched as Rod added another ribbon to his upper arms. Seeing no response he chose to take another tack.

"I hear you've been fucking the pretty Jap she-male." He leered at Allen. "I bet that wouldn't be half-bad. I was under the impression though that homosexual relationships were not looked upon favourable by the church."

Allen head shot up at the description of the man he knew to be Kanda. Crap, he saw something flash in Tyki's eyes. Allen's response had given him just what he needed...leverage.

"it would be a shame if you were not to return to that pretty boyfriend of yours." he puffed another cloud of smoke at him.

"He can live without me." Allen finally said something.

Road smiled and tightened the ribbons more cutting off his circulation.

Tyki's grin became slightly manic. "oh, yes, I can understand that." he said. "But can you live without that man?"

Allen's face whitened, he was smart enough to recognise a threat when he heard one.

Tyki knew that Allen was still not going to answer his questions about the ark so he picked an easier target.

"Why do you have cat ears and a tail?" he asked casually sitting down on the free chai0r and crossing his legs.

Allen expression turned to one of confusion. He tried to figure out what Tyki's intention was in asking that. Needless to say however he failed. Shrugging internally he decided to answer. What harm could it do?

"I got given a potion by the chief of the black order."

Road looked interested at this. "Oh what does it do?" she asked excited.

"Well the answer to that is pretty obvious isn't it." he tried to keep his tone as neutral as possible so that they wouldn't suspect he was hiding anything.

"Why would he give you a potion turning you into a neko-boy?" Tyki asked not believing Allen

Road turned to him in exasperation. "Well because he is so much cuter like this of course."

"Whatever" was all Tyki said. He knew that Allen was hiding something even if Road was too much of a child to recognise it.

Road was still fussing over Allen and how cute he looked with a tail. On a whim she reached out to touch his ears in one hand and grabbed the tail with the other. Automatically Allen conked out, his eyes rolling back up into his head. Road and Tyki looked across at each other startled. Well that was certainly odd.

"Can't you just be normal for once and shut up." Kanda practically screamed at his partner.

Jesus he was stressed enough and didn't need the extra problem of having to listen to the stupid rabbit prattle on about nothing.

"Nope, no can do. I tried being normal once...I didn't like it."

Kanda growled under his breath and started swearing. I had been hours now and they were none the wiser as to Allen's location.

"Seriously Yu-chan, panicking is not going to get us anywhere. Calm down a little hey?"

"Don't call me that! And I am calm." Lavi raised his eyebrow up at Kanda's comment.

Flushing, hair a mess, sweat dripping down his cheek from exertion and most notably a tick in his brow. Yeah, _real _calm.

Lavi rubbed at his ear. It felt fuzzy for some reason, shrugging it off he moved forward to once again investigate the lake that held the innocence.

"Where the Noah using the innocence as bait or did they just choose to appear randomly?" he asked himself quietly.

There was now a slight green tinge to the water that was indicative of innocence.

Lavi became aware of buzzing sound in his ears that was steadily becoming louder.

"Kanda can you hear that?" he asked looking around once again.

Kanda turned around, if Lavi was calling him by his preferred name it could be serious. Listening carefully he also began to hear the sound.

"It kind of sounds like music doesn't it." Lavi stated.

Kanda just nodded concentrating solely on the sound.

"This isn't what Allen heard was it?" Lavi asked worried. The innocence wasn't affecting them or something was it?

Kanda shook his head slightly. "the innocence didn't affect me like it affected Allen so I wouldn't think so and besides I think I've heard this before."

As they listened the music be came steadily louder and soon it was recognisable as Allen's song from the arc.

"I knew that melody sounded familiar." Lavi exclaimed catching on before Kanda did. Though only slightly

"You don't think its Allen doing this do you? Lavi asked as they both stood looking around bewildered as to the source of the song.

"I don't know." Kanda said slowly.

**Rei; "ooh, a cliffy."**

**Allen; "Why do you have to annoy people like that. You know the readers don't like cliff hangers."**

**Kanda; "That's because they are all too bloody impatient to wait."**

**Rei; "Correct Kanda. And besides Allen, sweety... I like to annoy people. That's why Lavi and I get on so well."**

**Lavi; "High five"**

***slap***

**Allen; "well its nice to know you two are getting on so well."**

**Rei; "Don't make this think that just because I'm not pissed in this commentary means you're getting off lightly next chapter."**

**Allen; "Damn."**

**Kanda; "Bitch."**

**Lavi; "Yay."**


	18. the bound idiot

I do not own d gray man. Though I do own Katsura Hoshino, who owns d gray man. So technically it should be mine.

"_It kind of sounds like music doesn't it." Lavi stated._

_Kanda just nodded concentrating solely on the sound. _

"_This isn't what Allen heard was it?" Lavi asked worried. The innocence wasn't affecting them or something was it?_

_Kanda shook his head slightly. "The innocence didn't affect me like it affected Allen so I wouldn't think so and besides I think I've heard this before."_

_As they listened the music be came steadily louder and soon it was recognisable as Allen's song from the arc. _

"_I knew that melody sounded familiar." Lavi exclaimed catching on before Kanda did. Though only slightly_

"_You don't think its Allen doing this do you? Lavi asked as they both stood looking around bewildered as to the source of the song._

"_I don't know." Kanda said slowly._

**Chapter sixteen**

The lullaby played softly as the two exorcist stood and waited for something to happen. Kanda scowled. If the moyashi _was _doing something couldn't he just hurry up and do it. The only reason Kanda could comprehend for this song to be playing was if Allen had found a way to get them to him and save him.

Kanda's hunch was proven correct when a white light suffused into the air. The music got steadily louder as the brightness of the light increased. Suddenly the light flashed out briefly before it seemed to be sucked into an empty space. In that empty space the light morphed into a solid structure. Kanda stared, there was now a gateway for the arc right in front of them.

Kanda looked sideways to see what Lavi was doing and caught his eye. Lavi nodded at Kanda's silent question, together they walked forward until they were standing directly in front of it.

"Do you think its safe?" Lavi asked. "It could be trap from the Noah."

Kanda looked straight forward resolute. If it got him to Allen, he'd take it. "Che, I'm going anyway."

With that said he walked forward into the light, and followed by Lavi, he disappeared.

/////////////

"I think he's had enough Road. You can't hurt him if he's not awake."

Tyki sighed, he would have thought the boy to be more resilient than that. "And also, take those ribbons off. They look ridiculous."

Tyki's eye was twitching. Allen was now completely wrapped in red ribbons, compliments of Road.

Road pouted. "I think they look cute. They make him look like a big birthday present."

Tyki looked a little bit more interested in this part of the conversation. "Oh, really Road? Now exactly who's birthday is it?" he smirked

Road looked at bit surprised at him. "It's your birthday of course." she smiled brightly at him. "You can't break him though because its the Earl's birthday soon as well."

At this Tyki rolled his eyes, why all the play on words. However he was excited at the prospect of being able to play with their new toy. Of course he would send Road out of the room before he did so. He knew she wasn't nearly as naïve as she appeared, however it was probably best not to have her watching. He was sure to become self concious if she was ruining his performance.

"Can you take the ribbons off though please. I can't get to him under all that." Tyki looked at the small boy beneath them He looked twice as fragile with his eyes closed and his breathing calm. "Though leave the ones covering his ear and tail. We don't want him passing out again when I touch them."

Road grinned and started to remove the ribbons. Though not without having a bit more fun for herself first though. As she removed each ribbon she pulled on the ends making it tighten even more across Allen's bodies. She grinned, this was just like tightening your shoe laces. You pull the ends and the other bits tighten around the foot. Allen moaned in his sleep at the pain.

Tyki just shrugged, let her have her fun. It would be his turn soon enough after all.

/////////////

Allen floated. He wasn't exactly quite sure where he floated, but he didn't really care either. He blinked, where were Tyki and Road? The Noah, his enemies. He sat up sharply (as much as one can do when they're floating) remembering what had happened. This must be another of Road's tricks, he thought.

Road had the ability as a Noah to affect people's dreams and move them to different dimensions. Allen frowned. He was intimately familiar with this power, as he had been subjected to Road's torture on more than one occasion.

With an effort Allen turned his head to each side in turn, trying to see if there was anything recognisable about his location. Of course there wasn't. It was all black except for the light spots of blue like stars piercing the blanket of darkness.

That was when Allen heard the music. He frowned, stupid music. He was beginning to hate it. After all it was associated with the ark.

The musicians/ the fourteenths song. He grimaced, he no longer thought he was in one of Road's dimensions. He was in that bloody dream again. Upon realising that buildings seemed to form out of mid air. The grey stone, crumbling ruins of what looked like his home. The Black Order.

"What do you want?" he yelled.

He looked around his anger ebbing upon hearing no response. Unexpectedly his feet hit solid ground, causing him to fall flat on his face. He shot up immediately his face flushing red, and looking around wildly. His stopped looking around and blushed harder once he realised that there was actually no one there to see him make an idiot out of himself. He blew a sigh of relief before he started walking. He didn't plan to walk anywhere in particular (why would he?) and so he just meandered aimlessly.

"You must be a library book because I've been checking you out."

Allen turned his head sharply. What the hell? That was Lavi's voice.

"You fucking smell you damn neko brat. Come have a bloody shower with me."

Allen blanched, that was definitely Kanda. What he said sounded much more rude then it had when he first said it.

Allen blinked..._when he first said it. _These were memories. Why was he hearing those here, now? He looked around again. His happiness at hearing his friends voices again was erased quickly though when he saw who was staring at him.

A black and white figure was smiling at him from a reflective surface. Allen sighed he was used to seeing this figure but his familiarity did not make the sight any more welcome.

"You..." the voice rasped.

"What?" Allen asked neutrally.

"You...."

Allen sighed again his anger increasing. "Yes, I gathered that one. Would you like to expand on that comment."

"Them..."

Jesus but Allen hated this guy.

"What the fuck do you want?" he yelled at the eerie figure.

The man seemed to have become fed up with trying to speak as well because instead of repeating his attempt he changed tact. The figure reached out its hand and pointed to Allen's right. As Allen turned his head to see what it was he was pointing at the scenery seemed to shift and warp. Allen's eyes widened as two familiar figures came into view.

A tall red head, and a long haired Japanese boy came walking towards him. Anxiety and frustration were written all over their faces as Allen stared at them. Treading into a run Allen made a dash towards them. Only to find that when he tried to them touch his fingers bled straight through.

"Why can't I touch them?" he demanded of the shadow.

It shrugged and shook its head. Either saying; I don't know, or I don't care.

Allen ground his teeth. "I want to touch them! I want to hug Lavi and I fucking want to rape Kanda. Why can't I?" he stomped in a cute expression of frustration.

At that moment though Allen felt a sharp stab through his stomach and he fell to his knees. "Wh-" he started before it came again.

Slowly he curled himself up into a foetal position and he reached out a hand to his friends. "La-vi. Yu...." and he blacked out.

/////////

"Oh look Tyki. He's awake again."

Allen groaned. He knew that voice. So he was back in this hell hole again. His tail twitched in anger and he opened his eyes.

"It looks like the boy isn't exactly happy to see us." A smooth older voice remarked.

"You don't think he hates us do you?" Road asked shocked.

Allen coughed. "No shit Sherlock." he growled before coughing again.

"Tyki why did you have to kick him in the stomach? Now he sounds funny, and he's coughing." Road whined.

Allen rolled himself onto his knees, so he wasn't as vulnerable laying on the floor. His eyes narrowed. He could still hear that damned music. Something must be happening with the ark.

"Road I do believe it was my go now." Tyki was saying.

"Aw, but I hardly got to play with him at all." she said pouting.

"Maybe you can have another go later. If you ask the Earl nicely." Tyki suggested. "I would appreciate your leaving now though."

Allen became more apprehensive of his situation as he saw Road skip off, content to give Tyki a turn.

"Now shonen, I feel obliged to give you another chance. How did you get off the ark?"

Allen turned his head away from Tyki's gaze in open rebellion.

Tyki sighed. "Well if that is how you are going to be. I might just have to punish you right now."

Allen's eyes widened both at Tyki's words, and his actions as the man ripped off his shirt.

Allen shied away as he felt his chest being ravished by Tyki's eyes. His tail twitched sharply in agitation and nervousness.

Therefore it was only natural for Allen to be confused when all Tyki offered up was a laugh and a smile. He shifted his weight to he was ready to defend himself. Not knowing what Tyki was doing was making him even more wary.

"Come on Walker. I said I'd punish you, I didn't say you wouldn't like it." the man grinned and Allen shivered. This man definitely came across as a creeper especially making comments like that.

Allen jerked back as the man reached out with one hand to touch him. Tyki rolled his eyes at him and just moved closer.

"See this isn't so bad." he said stoking Allen bare chest with a finger.

Allen's face turned a blank. _"I _don't like it. It _is _bad."

"You're just making it harder for yourself here shonen." Tyki said eyes widening in anticipation.

Then Allen yelled out curling over himself.

///////////

"Ne, Yu-chan I'm starving! We've been walking around in here for hours."

Kanda just kept walking, ignoring his whining comrade. Although he wouldn't say it out loud he was kind of hungry as well. He hadn't eaten anything since the morning Allen was kidnapped. By now it must have been at least two and a half days.

He was also dead tired.

"Yu-Chan...." the baka usagi whined.

"Shut the fuck up. I haven't got any food...and if I did I wouldn't give it to you. Stupid pineapple."

Kanda froze. What the fuck! Had he just called Lavi a pineapple.? Lavi had also stopped and was staring at him.

"Dude did you just call me a pineapple?"

Kanda turned his head away in embarrassment. "Che." he sounded out gruffly trying to hide his mystification.

"Dude you must either be really worried about Allen-chan.... Or really hungry."

Kanda was about to tell Lavi to shut it when they heard it. A scream. The took off running in the direction it had come from.

**Rei; "Meow."**

**Kanda; "What the fuck was that."**

**Rei; "Oh so only you are able to say random things now?"**

**Kanda; "You made me say that stupid bitch. When in my entire life would I have ever said pineapples willingly?'**

**Lavi: " I think you kind of destroyed his mind with that one.**

**Rei; "Sounds like a personal problem to me."**

**Kanda; "Che....bitch."**


	19. the tortured idiot

**I do not own D Gray Man. It is in the name Katsura Hoshino. This could be my name.....but it's not so I don't own it. I am sorry for taking so long to update. However, I just finished my first week of university and it has been pretty full on. And by pretty full on, I mean I have been hung over for most of the week. I will try to be better from now on. Promise....**

_"Ne, Yu-chan I'm starving! We've been walking around in here for hours."_

_Kanda just kept walking, ignoring his whining comrade. Although he wouldn't say it out loud, he was kind of hungry as well. He hadn't eaten anything since the morning Allen was kidnapped. By now it must have been at least two and a half days._

_He was also dead tired._

_"Yu-Chan...." the baka usagi whined._

_"Shut the fuck up. I haven't got any food...and if I did I wouldn't give it to you. Stupid pineapple."_

_Kanda froze. What the fuck! Had he just called Lavi a pineapple? Lavi had also stopped and was staring at him._

_"Dude did you just call me a pineapple?"_

_Kanda turned his head away in embarrassment. "Che." he sounded out gruffly trying to hide his mystification._

_"Dude you must either be really worried about Allen-chan.... or really hungry."_

_Kanda was about to tell Lavi to shut it when they heard it. A scream. They took off running in the direction it had come from._

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kanda growled in frustration. Not only had they failed to locate the source of the screaming, he had also completely embarrassed himself in front of the other exorcist. He shook his head. Why a fucking pineapple? He shook his head again trying to clear his head. That was it... He took a fist and punched himself in the gut. That didn't really help. He was successful in causing himself a load of pain though.

"What are you doing?" Kanda heard Lavi call from a head of him. Without noticing he had stopped while the other continued to walk forward.

Kanda donned a stoic expression before walking forward. When he came into line with Lavi he punched the other man in the gut. Lavi curled over himself coughing.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked once he regained his breath. Looking up with his hands pushing against is knees, to support himself.

Kanda just ignored that and walked forward in recalcitrance. His head however was feeling much clearer. The ark wasn't much different from when they last saw it. There was a very Mediterranean feel to the architecture and there were numerous doors. Despite how they searched though, they couldn't find any of the doors they had previously labelled. Not that they would have gone through them if they found them. Being at headquarters would not help Allen one bit. It would have been nice to just know where they were though.

"Kanda, do you think we should try opening some doors?" Lavi caught up to the long-haired boy who was by now getting over the minor thrill he felt upon punching the poor bookman.

"Che." Fuck no; they definitely weren't going to do that. Kanda could still remember the last time they had attempted to use an ark door without a key or without using the piano. Frankly he was still pissed at Allen a little for making him dive into a black hole to save him. He didn't really trust that Choiji would have pulled them up completely. That fat ass got on too well with Tiedoll to be any sort of good news.

"Come on Yu-chan." Lavi complained. "We are getting nowhere. At this rate Allen could be dead and gone by the time we get to him."

Quickly turning Kanda's hand snapped out and grabbed Lavi by the front of his shirt.

"What was that?" he asked with a demonic undertone.

Lavi gulped. He really did not feel like getting hit a second time for that day.

"Be realistic Kanda. Allen is in the hands of the Noah. You know what they are likely to do o him. Especially if they find out that he can control the ark."

Kanda loosened his grip on Lavi's shirt (making Lavi sigh in relief). He hung his head forward, allowing his bangs to flop over his eyes. He turned away.

"I know all that, baka Usagi." Kanda said as he started to walk forward again. "I don't need you telling me that as well."

Kanda was severely afraid for his reputation now. He actually sounded almost... nice. He snapped his around to face behind them as he heard another scream. He raced in the direction, ignoring Lavi's question. Lavi had apparently not heard the scream, but he didn't really have time to explain the situation to him. He skidded around a corner and heard it again louder this time. Lavi now following behind him let his eyes widen momentarily at the sound before he narrowed them in concentration.

"Kanda stop moving!" he shouted as he himself stopped.

Kanda looked at him like he was crazy, but he still stopped nonetheless seeing Lavi's serious expression. Lavi turned his head slowly from side to side and smiled, when he heard the sound that although it tore him apart, he was glad to hear. Not only because it meant that Allen was still alive but also because he could pin point the location it was coming from.

"This way, quickly." He said waving Kanda in the right direction. He ran until they stopped outside a particularly small and inconspicuous door.

"Figures." Kanda growled. Of course it would be the one door they wouldn't think to look through.

Still, Allen was probably waiting for him. So he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Allen asked.

"Because I can." Was the only answer he received.

He groaned and panted a bit. This was not what he had been expecting. So far all he had been subjected to was as bit of ballroom dancing and some card games. Right now he was being the girl as Tyki Mikk practiced his waltzing. He sighed; at least he wasn't being tortured....yet.

Almost as if he had heard this though, Tyki grinned insanely and pulled out a small metallic ring. He clipped this device around Allen's throat rapidly, before the boy could figure out what he was doing.

"What the hell?" Allen exclaimed pulling away. He held a hand to his throat.

"Tut, tut, tut." Tyki chided. "You just stepped out of position. You will have to be punished for that."

Allen's eyes widened. So Tyki was up to something. He was brought to his knees when he felt a powerful shock go through him. His muscles clenched and he curled over himself further.

Tyki laughed seeing his pain. Though, he was a bit disappointed that the boy wasn't screaming yet. He would jut have to fix that.

"Come back here boy." Tyki said pulling Allen back up by grabbing him under his elbows. "The game is you can't make a mistake. Or- I- will- shock- you."

Allen shook his head. The effects of the initial attack were still affecting him. His muscles ached and he had trouble standing steady. He could tell that this was going to get much worse before it got any better. He steeled himself; he could only hope that Lavi and his stupid BaKanda would get there before it did.

"Ready to get going shonen?" The Noah asked while placing Allen's hands in the correct position to start. "I'll give you a warning. I'll give you five shocks before we move onto something much more....difficult."

Allen gulped. Shit. With that said Tyki started to lead them in a dance. It was made doubly hard as there wasn't even any music playing. Allen moved as best he could while Tyki smirked at the apparent trouble he was having. Every time Allen almost made a mistake, his smile grew wider in anticipation. When Allen did finally make a mistake (he stepped off at the wrong moment) he barked a laugh and released an electrical charge.

Allen fell to the ground screaming. After the first mistake it only got worse and worse as Allen's body had to work harder to function and repel the pain. The fifth shock soon came and with it Allen was left lying on the floor gasping in pain as Tyki moved away.

"It seems you aren't a very good dancer, even though I gave you all that practice before hand." Tyki sat down on an available chair. "I think I will wait a bit for your next punishment though. It will be fun to see you agonise over what it will be."

Allen lifted his head up slightly to glare at the man. He had started hearing the music of the ark louder again and he really did not want to be there.

As Allen was thinking and hearing all this the Portuguese man crossed his legs. This wasn't very fun. He had to find something that would cause the boy pain but not go past a certain boundary. He knew that although he had asked Road to leave the room, she had her ways of perceiving what was going on. He frowned that girl had an unnatural obsession with the boy. She was probably scared I was going to rape him, Tyki chuckled. I wish, he though. But he was strictly told that neither he nor Road were to do anything like that.

"I think I've left you hanging long enough. Let's get to the fun part shall we?" Tyki stood up and walked towards the boy. This was going to be excellent.

* * *

"Shit."

"Yeah just saying something like that isn't going to help us you know."

The two exorcists stood outside a door of the ark and looked in. Kanda was fuming and Lavi's jaw had dropped. Below them through the door was a big pit of black. They couldn't see if there was even a bottom to this pit and there appeared to be no stairs leading down.

"Shit."

"Yes Yu-chan. I was pretty sure we had already established that." Lavi groaned how much worse could this situation get? He looked to the side to observe Kanda and was confronted with a determined glare on the samurai's face.

"You aren't thinking, what I think, you are thinking, are you?" Lavi gulped. This had the potential to go horribly wrong.

Kanda just ignored the question and walked backwards for a moment. Before looking resolutely at the black doorway and taking a running jump.

"This is going to seriously suck." Lavi stomped a little in frustration. That was before his usual crazy genes jumped in and he leapt after Kanda.

* * *

**Rei; "Oh, it has been so long! I missed writing for my fics."**

**Kanda; "What the hell are you talking about it has only been like a week."**

**Rei; "Well, it **_**was **_**a very long week."**

**Allen; "Look on the bright side; at least she wasn't tormenting us for a while."**

**Lavi; "Yeah but when she isn't doing that what are we doing? Just floating out in space?"**

**Allen; "I don't understand what you are trying to say."**

**Rei; "You know it's like when a person changes into an animal in books. Then you're like where did their clothes go?"**

**Kanda; "Only you and Lavi would get that. Crazy bitch."**

**Rei; "Oh my god! Did you just call me smart?"**

**Kanda; "Fuck no."**

**Allen; "I think you kind of did."**

**Rei; "Awesome. I need to say stuff like that more often."**

***Turns to the readers* **

"**Though I guess I'll see you all next time I write."**

**Kanda; "Who the hell are you talking to?"**

**Lavi; "The invisible audience."**

**Allen;" aren't you forgetting something Rei?"**

**Rei; "Oh yeah thanks Allen-chan. I am sorry to all those people who thought Tyki was going to rape Allen in this chapter. But I couldn't have the story being so predictable could I?"**

**Rei & Lavi & Allen; "Good Bye"**

**Kanda; "Che....fuck off."**


	20. the enduring idiot

**Man I am so freaking sorry about taking so long to update. I think the last chapter I put up on this story was like in March. So yeah... but whatever. What I'm looking for now is inspiration; I'm calling out and imploring everyone; fan-girl and non fan-girls to help me. I have about 6 stories on the go at the moment and I am finding it hard to juggle themes and ideas in the little time I have on which to update. This is why I would appreciate any comments that might help alleviate some of the stigma's I have surrounding my stories.**

"_Shit."_

"_Yes Yu-chan. I was pretty sure we had already established that." Lavi groaned how much worse could this situation get? He looked to the side to observe Kanda and was confronted with a determined glare on the samurai's face._

"_You aren't thinking, what I think, you are thinking, are you?" Lavi gulped. This had the potential to go horribly wrong._

_Kanda just ignored the question and walked backwards for a moment. Before looking resolutely at the black doorway and taking a running jump._

"_This is going to seriously suck." Lavi stomped a little in frustration. That was before his usual crazy genes jumped in and he leapt after Kanda._

/

**Chapter eighteen**

"Lenalee you have to understand that we can't help anymore than we already have, the higher ups just won't allow us to expend any more resources for just one more exorcists."

"But brother..."

"Not but brothers Lenalee it cannot be avoided. We only just learnt about it ourselves and we have not had any further communication since Kanda and Lavi last contacted nus. So we have no way of knowing where they are anyway."

Lenalee turned around in a huff and marched out of her brother's office. Komui sighed as he glanced at her retreating back. Why did it always seem like he was denying his sister something?

"Reever, can I please get those reports from the finders now? I want to be able to establish contact with Kanda as soon as possible."

The other man resigned himself to a long night of work and handed the required documents to his boss.

"And Reever..." Komui added after a second of pensive though. "Can you please go and see if Lenalee will make coffee for us?"

/

"Why did we think this was a good idea again?"

"Che."

"No seriously? And I think it was even your idea to begin with"

"I never said it was a good idea, it was just the only idea." Kanda snapped at the red head "Now will you shut the fuck up?"

...

...

"...Probably not"

Lavi and Kanda were at this moment standing just off the edge of a small garden where, from all appearances, Someone had been making a living by stringing up pictures of rabbits and small hares around; and by chopping up the hedges to form the same.

The two of them had landed here almost as soon as they had thrown themselves through the empty door. There had been what Lavi considered to be 'a twist in reality,' and they had been thrown here.

"So..."Lavi began. "Do you think we should proceed in, all guns blazing, or try a sneak attack?"

"Che, I don't care." Kanda said, "Just as long as we get to my Moyashi before something happens to him."

Although Kanda phrased his words this way; they carried a weight with them suggesting, 'before something_ worse_ happens to him.'

"I think that we should see if there is anybody here first." Lavi actually gave a useful suggestion; and so they moved together so that Lavi moved right while Kanda was flagged to the left. They each looked into a window and signalled that the coast was clear.

Once they entered they decided to stick together so that they would not get lost and could fight back to back if things came to the worst. It didn't seem like the worse would come though as the whole house seemed to be completely empty. Considering it was quite a large house that was saying something as well.

Kanda suddenly tensed up though as they were approaching the stairs to the third floor.

"What is it?" Lavi asked him intently as they stopped moving and Kanda started to listen intently.

"Listen." Kanda told him shortly trying to get a good ear on what he had heard.

Lavi did as he was told and was soon awarded with the sound of a long scream that sounded suspiciously like someone they knew.

"Kanda!" Lavi gasped out in a hushed whisper.

"I know, come on." Was Kanda's reply as he moved up the stairs at a fast pace, taking the lead.

/

Allen sighed as his first round of Tyki's torture came to an end. His body was still fully intact, with the exception of a few nerve endings, and he was now been given time to rest. He sighed as he collapsed onto the floor his arms spread out above his head.

"Don't get too relaxed now Shonen, I'll be back in an hour. You should be prepared for something a little more...intense." Tyki smirked and gave a little wave as he disappeared through the wall.

"Fuck..." Allen groaned banging his head back on the floor. If he could, he would try to be proactive and attempt to find an exit but seeing as he was hardly able to move anymore and they were in what seemed to be Road's dream world, it didn't seem likely that he would be able to.

He was just praying that Kanda had figured something out, and that he would possibly be saved. Thinking about Kanda was what seemed to be the ultimate distraction for Allen. Soon he couldn't even concentrate on the pain as he thought about his lover. He was starting to get that warm fuzzy feeling he always got when Kanda would hold and kiss him. He started laughing tiredly. Why at a time like this, did that have to happen? It was just at that moment also when the NOAH just happened to come back into the room.

"Well you seem to be lively enough." Tyki commented "Maybe we should just start again now then"

Allen's laughter and wry smile quickly faded as he heard those words, and he began to sweat, dreading what torture he would have to face next.

"Maybe I should bring Road in, on this round; she did say that she wanted to have some fun with you. God knows she'd love you as a toy." Tyki contemplated bringing out a cigarette.

Allen thought that it would be better to keep his mouth shut at this point. Better to say nothing than to say the wrong thing to someone this level of insane.

Tyki started to pace as he smoked puffing out the smoke in small breaths. "You know what? I don't think that is such a good idea, knowing Road she would try to hog the fun all to herself. She can be a bit selfish sometimes." Allen rolled his eyes without Tyki seeing, seriously who was the one being selfish?

"Maybe I should just get this over and done with and then hand the broken remains over to her. Sure she would be angry but she can't accuse me of being a pig."

Allen shook his head. This was bull crap, he was an exorcist, and he shouldn't have to put up with this crap. Creeping up behind the ranting man Allen raised his fist and brought it straight down on his head.

"Oh, you are so going to regret doing that." Tyki said turning his head around, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"You should just shut the fuck up! I am seriously not in the mood." Allen choked out between gritted teeth.

All of a sudden Tyki grinned and widened his eyes in an insane leer. "My dear Mr. Walker." He started cordially "You seem to forget two important facts; 1) we are not in the real world anymore. The Noah rule here. And; 2) you still have your shock collar on."

/

"I swear we've been in a hundred or more rooms and we still haven't found anything yet." Lavi complained hanging his head down and slumping down in exhaustion.

"Che" Was Kanda's typical response

"Well one good thing I suppose is that we can't hear any screaming anymore." Lavi continued standing up straighter before freezing. "Though...that might not be a good thing, as long as he was making noise we could get closer by following the sound."

Kanda glared at him. "Yeah and if he was still screaming we would know he's still alive right?" he asked demandingly while Lavi looked away "Why don't you just shut up Baka Usagi, and try looking harder."

Lavi's face hardened "Look I know you are worried about Allen, but that no excuse to-"

Lavi was cut off abruptly by a loud scream coming from what sounded like only down the hall. Kanda took off at a run with Lavi following close behind him. Together they slammed doors open and shut in succession trying to discover the source of the disturbing noise.

Soon they reached the end of the floor and had three possible doors left. Kanda opened the first and walked inside slowly.

"What happened here?" Lavi questioned slowly as he followed.

The room was big with a bed and no windows. It seemed to have no walls and was just a big floor extending into a non-existent horizon. Unbeknownst to the two exorcists this was the first room Allen had been located in and was moved soon after to begin his second round of torture. Another scream shot through the silence and they also heard a low groan afterwards which made them realise just how close they were to the boy.

"The next door..."Lavi started as Kanda stood looking around.

"Wait." Kanda interjected slowly. "Do you see that?" he asked pointing away into the distance.

Lavi squinted trying to identify what Kanda was pointing at exactly. Suddenly he saw a flash of gold and it was speeding towards them. It was definitely a familiar shape to him.

"Tim!" Lavi shouted out surprising Kanda who shot his head around to look at the golem.

The little golden ball speedily arrived in front of them and hovered about Kanda and Lavi's heads before settling on Kanda's shoulder.

"When did you get here?" Lavi asked the small ball.

"Stuff that, where's Allen?" Kanda asked Timcampy quickly.

Timcampy immediately flew off his shoulder and towards the open doorway they had entered through. Exchanging a slight look of apprehension the two teens followed hastily.

/

"Where are we going?" Allen asked the Noah hesitantly. Tyki had started to pace the room trying to decide what to do so when he had abruptly grabbed Allen by the arm and started dragging him out; Allen was surprised to say the least.

"Somewhere else..." Tyki informed him obtusely.

"Um...could you perhaps be more specific?" he asked

"An adjacent room is all." Tyki relented before grinning even more insanely than he had previously. "But it's much worse than this one, believe me."

Great, Allen though in his head sarcastically. He watched as another door came into view and gulped audibly. The Noah dragging him seemed to find this entertaining and, just for funzies, dropped him for a moment and activated the shock collar. After a while Allen stopped his screaming and Tyki picked him up and continue to the new room. As Allen turned the corner through the door he saw a flash of gold and his eyes widened. After this short moment of hope Allen was brought back to reality by gravity. Literally.

"As you may have noticed, this room has more gravity than normal. The amount of atmosphere is by far greater than what is found on earth." The man chuckled thinking himself very amusing.

Allen could feel the weight pressing down on him and he was finding it hard to breath.

"You know what could be fun idea?" Tyki asked rhetorically "...if we play a little game of catch."

This could not bode well Allen thought, and his theory was proven correct when out of nowhere a dagger materialised into his captors hands. This dagger was thrown into the air above Allen only to drop down quickly with the gravity. Allen was bound to the floor and was only able to force his eyes shut as the knife came down again to hit him in the stomach. The Noah smirked when he was awarded with a quick scream and then a groan as the gravity forced the knife further into the exorcist's stomach.

IN quick succession another three were thrown into the air to land by Allen or in various parts of his body. As the next was thrown it was intercepted by another weapon.

"Release him" a voice growled "NOW!"

/

**Rei; "Finally finished a chapter..."**

**Kanda; "che"**

**Rei; "...che"**

**Kanda; "che"**

**Rei; "che"**

**Kanda; "..."**

**Rei; "che"**

**Kanda; "...shut up"**

**Rei; "...now you know how it feels" XP**


	21. the extricated idiot

I still do not own D. Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino does. Though in my opinion, she could do soooo much better with it. No offence or anything though. Just…if it was everyone else we know there would be a lot more yaoi

_**This could not bode well Allen thought, and his theory was proven correct when out of nowhere a dagger materialised into his captors hands. This dagger was thrown into the air above Allen only to drop down quickly with the gravity. Allen was bound to the floor and was only able to force his eyes shut as the knife came down again to hit him in the stomach. The Noah smirked when he was awarded with a quick scream and then a groan as the gravity forced the knife further into the exorcist's stomach.**_

_**In quick succession another three were thrown into the air to land by Allen or in various parts of his body. As the next was thrown it was intercepted by another weapon.**_

"_**Release him" a voice growled "NOW!"**_

_**/**_

**Chapter nineteen**

**Tyki turned at the demand reached his ears. His eyes widened in surprise and delight and the same time, his grin expanding exponentially.**

"**Oh, and who do we have here?" he chuckled**

"**You know perfectly well who we are NOAH. Now release our friend." Kanda hissed.**

"**Oh I don't think that will be possible." Allen's captor denied. "You see I haven't quite finished having my fun yet."**

"**LET HIM GO NOW!" Kanda roared stepping attempting to reach his lover.**

"**Stop right there." Tyki growled seriously. "I am not about to let any of you go now. If you take another step I might just have to get dirty, and we would not enjoy that now would we?" as he said this he pulled out a slim dirk from his sleeve.**

**Waving the slim piece of metal in the air he smirked. "…and don't you believe your little friend has had enough trouble already?" he asked with faux sympathy**

**At this the two exorcists' attention was drawn once more to the presently unconscious boy on the floor. They cringed as they looked closer at the injuries Allen had sustained in his capture.**

"**Don't you feel it." he whispered sidling closer to the boy. "The 'gravity' of this situation" he chuckled at his own joke.**

**Sure enough as soon as he said these words the sphere of the increased gravity seemed to reach them. Lavi leaned on one knee; Kanda however seemed unaffected to all appearances and brandishing his sword stepped forward.**

"**Oh no…what did we say about moving?" Tyki reprimanded before throwing the dirk into the air over their friend.**

**The feel of the metal piercing his flesh was obviously enough to rouse Allen from unconsciousness and he screamed as he woke.**

"**Allen." Kanda called out to him, letting him now they were there.**

"**Let…him…..go" Kanda ground out.**

"**We've been over this." the crazed men said "Did you think I was not serious?"**

**Seeing as his company did not answer he took it upon himself to illustrate his point. At a raising of his arms he reinforced the weapon of his choice; gravity. Even as Allen groaned at the pressure, the knives pressing deeper within him, the others were pushed into the ground cracking it beneath their weight.**

**Tyki glanced around himself pleased at the outcome of these events. Seeing that they were at a stale mate at this moment he clicked his fingers, and intantly a chair and bottle of wine materialised.**

**Kanda stared at Allen, his regret that he couldn't get there sooner clearly showing through. Allen just offered him a pained smile and wince. In the mean time Lavi was analysing the situation, he could find no obvious way out of this situation without at least one of them getting another injury. Though he supposed that was the best case scenario, the other variables were far worse. They needed to get Allen out of there and soon too, he looked half dead as it was. That bastard was one sick fuck, and that made the circumstances all that much more difficult.**

**As Tyki sipped his wine he seemed to keep a vigilant eye on the exorcists, watching for the slightest flicker of a hand or foot. What he was not watching however, was their eyes. With the slightest of movement of their eyes Lavi and Kanda were having a conversation. They settled on a course of action, and soon enacted it.**

"**If you don't mind me asking…." Lavi started; making the Noah raise his head in interest. "How exactly are you counteracting the whatever you are doing to this room?"**

**At this Tyki smiled, he was so clever, he could spare a moment of his time to explain to these inferior beings….before he killed them.**

"**My power. As the Noah of pleasure. Allows me to pass through various medium, the atmosphere even. So therefore, extra gravity, as is present in this room, would not affect me if I chose to just….pass through it." he twitched his fingers in the air as if to illustrate his explanation.**

**While Tyki was otherwise preoccupied, Kanda was slowly making his way towards Allen. As it was he was proceeding as fast as he could, the effects of the gravity though were staggering, and he was trying to prevent the Noah from noticing. He pleaded with his eyes for Allen to keep his silence (relative silence that is) though he wasn't sure whether or not the boy could comprehend the meaning he was trying to convey.**

"**Why did you capture Allen?" Lavi asked**

**At this Tyki's grin faded. "Orders." he said succinctly before turning about. He stood there for a moment before exploding.**

"**Where have they gone?" he demanded turning back only to find that Lavi was also gone. "NO!"**

**/**

"**Quickly."**

"**yes I know." **

"**Wrap it tighter."**

"**Its kind of hard to wrap a bandage while we're running you know"**

"**Yu…Lavi" a hoarse voice interrupted their conversation**

**Silence reigned supreme. "I'm so sorry." Kanda apologised sadly.**

"**Its okay." the boy whispered. "Can you shut up though? I've kind of got this **_**huge **_**headache"**

**Lavi chuckled a little. They kept running; careful to keep an eye out behind them, just in case their enemy tried to pursue them.**

**When they reached their original point of entry they were pissed to find their exit gone.**

"**Well what do we do now?" Lavi asked.**

"**I don't know." Kanda said**

**Allen tugged at his carriers sleeve weakly. "I think I can reach the ark from here" he coughed.**

"**Seriously?" Lavi's face cracked into a half smile.**

"**I think so…" Allen breathed**

"**Can you do it quickly without any harm to yourself?" Kanda murmured into brow**

**Nodding Allen tried not to move and began to hum the tune of the arc.**

**/**

"**Do you think that you can help him?" Lavi asked the doctor nervously.**

"**I can do a little." The woman said. "His injuries are severe and my equipment can help with the more complex injuries."**

**Kanda remained silent throughout the examination and treatment. He gazed on at the white haired boy lying there, not even his feline features twitching in unconsciousness.**

"**Thankyou anyway." Lavi said ushering the woman out.**

"**Are you alright Yu?" Lavi asked trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere by using Kanda's first name. **

"**Che." was the only response he received.**

"**I'm going to go contact the order, they should know what has happened. I'll ask if we can get Panda Jiji here to help Allen he should get better faster."**

"**Che."**

**Lavi sighed and exited the room. Moving towards the bed Kanda sat down on the edge. He stroked Allen across his brow, moving his hair out of his face. He looked at his face only to find that Allen was gazing at him with glazed eyes.**

"**This may be really inappropriate. "But I'm really horny at the moment."**

**Kanda could not help the small smile that tugged at his lips when he heard this. **

"**Is it my animal magnetism or your's?" Kanda asked jokingly**

"**It'll be alright, Yu" Allen reassured him taking the other exorcists hand in his own.**

"**After all I now know what you should do about the innocence."**

**/**

"**If I send Bookman over there you know either you or Kanda will have to come back don't you?" Komui told Lavi as they talked over the phone**

"**Why?" **

"**Because Krory and Miranda are already out on assignment. We can't just have Lenalee handling missions by herself."**

"**I suppose" Lavi consented.**

"**We'll send Bookman your way immediately. He can travel that way when he makes his way back home."**

"**I'll update you on Allen's progress later."**

"**Bye."**

**Lavi sighed as he disconnected the golem and looked out the still present hole in the wall. They were back at the inn that Allen and Kanda had been staying previously. Allen could transport them no further through the ark as hurt as he was. They still had to solve the problem with the innocence anyway, their original mission couldn't fall by the way side after all.**

"**Can I help you?" A women inquired as she saw Lavi just standing in the mmiddle of their dining hall contemplating.**

"**Do you work here?" he asked.**

**She nodded. "Do you think you could send three plates of food up to the exorcist's room?" Again she nodded.**

"**Are you using the phone" a man Lavi identified as the inn keeper came in as the women exited. **

"**No feel free." Lavi moved away. The man did not take his eyes off him until he had turned the corner and left the room. Lavi thought this was suspicious behaviour so he lingered in the hall. Not eavesdropping, he insisted to himself, securing the safety of the perimeter.**

"**My Lord Earl…yes the exorcists are back….yes sir….I'll see to it."**

**Lavi scowled and raised his hackles. This was troublesome.**

**/**

**Rei; "New chapter."**

**Allen; "Yes! I finally escaped from Tyki."**

**Kanda; "Yeah to go straight to the pedophile."**

**Allen; "He hasn't actually done anything to me."**

**Kanda; "Yeah…yet."**

**Rei; "That's the pot calling the kettle black."**

**Allen; "Yep and we have the evidence."\**

**Kanda; "Che…its you're fault anyway."**

**Rei; "So what? I like it."**


	22. the injured idiot

**Disclaimer; I obviously do not own D Gray Man or its character, otherwise I wouldn't have to put a bloody disclaimer.**

"_Are you using the phone" a man Lavi identified as the inn keeper came in as the women exited. _

"_No feel free." Lavi moved away. The man did not take his eyes off him until he had turned the corner and left the room. Lavi thought this was suspicious behaviour so he lingered in the hall. Not eavesdropping, he insisted to himself, securing the safety of the perimeter._

"_My Lord Earl…yes the exorcists are back….yes sir….I'll see to it."_

_Lavi scowled and raised his hackles. This was troublesome._

**Chapter twenty**

"We have to get out of here"

Kanda tucked Allen in a little tighter his gaze lingering on his lover before he turned to see what his comrade was talking about.

"Why?" he asked

"The hotel owner is a broker for the Earl." he explained.

"I knew there was something bad about that bastard." Kanda growled. "He kept hitting on my Moyashi"

"I'd prefer if we leave sooner rather than later" Lavi said looking around nervously.

"Fine" Kanda said moving to the bed and picking up Allen. "You can grab his bag."

He said looking back sat Lavi. "Let's go.

They snuck out of the inn leaving a bill with the maid. They wondered around town for a little bit, attempting to find somewhere else to stay. They had no luck however and so moved on to the next town. This was probably a safe bet anyway so they could be as far away from the inn's owner as soon as possible.

Reaching the town they headed straight to the inn following the directions of one of the townspeople.

"Kanda…" A weak voice sounded. Making the two exorcists look sharply down at their lame friends; seeing his akuma-sensing eye activated. "...Akuma!"

Kanda tightened his grip on his friend with one hand; shifting him so that he was sitting on one arm, that let him un-sheath and activate Mugen with his other.

Lavi was already jumping at the level ones, defending Kanda and Allen. Kanda started slashing at the ones that got past Lavi. He would love to just leap forward and take out some of his frustration on the monsters. However he didn't want to jostle Allen and put the small boy first.

Luckily they were all simple level one akuma, so it didn't take long for them all to be destroyed. It was also somewhat lucky that the inn keeper hadn't come out with all the commotion. When they entered the inn they weren't given any looks of suspicion or kicked out (which had happened before).

/

"As soon as the Panda comes I'll have to leave and go back to the order" Lavi informed Kanda as soon as they were settled and eating a large dinner

"Che" Kanda was no longer in the mood for talking. Also frankly, ;he didn't care what the higher ups did as they were always stuffing him over.

"That leaves you and Allen to finish the mission, once he's healed of course." Lavi continued, used to Kanda's recalcitrance.

Lavi sighed. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

As soon as the door was shut Kanda moved to lie next to the hurt boy on the bed. Making sure Allen was still asleep he gathered him up into his arms and snuggled into him. Rubbing his head against Allen's head he was soon startled by the sound of Allen's purring.

"As much as I appreciate this…Why are you cuddling with me?" he heard Allen give a small chuckle.

"Che." he sniffed. "I can cuddle my neko Moyashi if I feel like it."

"Don't you usually only cuddle after a certain activity though." Allen smirked.

"Well seeing as you're not exactly up to the first part, so you'll have to settle for cuddling."

Allen pouted at that. "It doesn't take that much effort. Surely a little kiss wouldn't hurt."

Kanda rolled his eyes. He knew that Allen wouldn't be able to stop after just one kiss. Komui's potion reversing itself practically guaranteed that. Not that he didn't want to kiss and touch his Moyashi, but Kanda would prefer to be safe than sorry.

"Please, Yu. Just one" Allen begged. "_Onegai, Koi_"

Kanda gulped. His Moyashi was just so damned cute. One kiss couldn't be too bad could it?

Leaning over the smaller boy Kanda leant down and planted a small but firm kiss onto his lips. Allen however, had other ideas. He swiftly grabbed the back of Kanda's head and pulled him lower into the kiss, deepening it.

Kanda sighed. He knew that Allen wasn't going to be stopped without force. So he settled on a plan a devious smirk appearing on his face, into their kiss.

"What?" Allen asked, feeling the smirk.

"Oh…nothing." Kanda said quickly letting Allen pull him in for another kiss. This time Kanda more openly participated in the activity. Taking control and sliding a hand along Allen's arm.

After a while he slid his tongue over Allen's lips, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Introducing his tongue, he swept it over Allen's entire mouth before enticing his tongue into a short battle.

Allen was soon panting and looking up at Kanda with half lidded eyes. With this Kanda initiated the next part of his devious plan.

Sliding down Kanda slowly unbuttoned his uke's pants and pulled them and his boxers down; immediately welcoming the growing arousal into his mouth.

Allen moaned in relief, both from the release of pressure from his pants tightening; but also from the feeling of finally having his lovers mouth on him once again.

"Ha…Yu…" he panted out as Kanda flicked his tongue against the head of his hardening length.

Allen grabbed the back of the dark hair with a strong hand and attempted to pull him farther down towards his erection. When Kanda resisted he gave a cute little growl causing the man to smirk and move away completely. He smirked a little more when he heard the groan at the back of Allen's throat.

"Now, Now, Moyashi…Don't get impatient now. We wouldn't want you to aggravate your injuries now would we?" he chuckled at the other's frustration.

"I really couldn't give a fuck right now you bastard." The white haired boy growled. Then a sly smile appeared on his face. "You know Kanda, if you continued to do your little job properly…perhaps an arrangement could be made."

This made Kanda perk up a little in curiosity; especially at the seductive tone that the young boy used.

"What type of arrangement?"

"Well it seems to me, that you are only teasing me because you do not have the right incentive. I know you said no sex; but perhaps returning the favour would not be out of my reach."

Kanda rose an eyebrow. Allen rolled his eyes when Kanda took no further action, he motioned for him to come back up. The Japanese man instantly obeyed sliding up and planting a kiss onto Allen's lips before pulling back.

Allen motioned for Kanda to spin around, twirling a finger in the air playfully. Doing as asked Kanda was soon positioned with his head hovering over Allen again. Taking the initiative he licked a long line up Allen's length before swallowing it whole.

Distracted with Allen's manhood he was taken off guard when the boy pulled his hips down and licked him in return. Taking his mouth off Allen, he groaned softly, restraining himself from bucking his hips downward.

Manoeuvring his tongue, so it slid against the small slit at the top of Kanda's erection, Allen smirked and then took it into his mouth. Kanda grunted as he did this and set off a chain reaction when he moaned around the other boy. This caused Allen to mewl at the vibrations he could feel from Kanda's mouth.

They continued teasing each other until Kanda felt he was almost coming. He quickly turned around and smashed his mouth to his lover's and ground their hips together. The friction caused Allen to moan loudly into Kanda's mouth. Allen arched up as he released onto their stomachs. Watching the ecstasy on his face as he released, Kanda followed quickly, their lips still connected.

Kanda was quick to move to the side before he collapsed, careful not to crush his injured boyfriend.

"So how was that then?" he asked smirking.

Allen just snuggled up to him sighing contentedly. "Brilliant." he answered leaning in for another kiss.

/

"What are we going to do BaKanda?"

"We have to wait for that slow old man to come before we can do anything, Moyashi."

The two exorcists were lying next to each other snuggling after their intimate activities.

"…but the Noah will surely know that we are still in town. We haven't got the innocence yet after all."

"I won't let you out of my sight this time. If they even come near you, I'll castrate them with a spoon."

Allen chuckled snuggling further into the chest of his protective boyfriend.

"How exactly do you castrate someone with a spoon?" he asked grinning

Kanda smirked. "If any of those bastards come here, you'll find out." he replied

"Kanda…."Allen whined. "Why can't we have sex?"

The older man sweat-dropped. This potion business was getting _waaaaay_ out of hand. The temptation was really bad.

"You just came, and your injured." Kanda answered, a bit peeved. He wanted to claim his Moyashi very badly right now. No, come to think about it, he would be ecstatic to be buried in his lover all the time. Damn impossibilities!

"But…." Allen started.

"No buts!" Kanda growled when Allen snickered. "What?"

"But that's exactly what we want…" he said cheekily.

"What?"

"What I want, involves my _butt _and your cock."

There was obviously no putting the neko boy off. So Kanda came up with an ultimatum.

"We're not doing anything until you can figure out how we get the innocence, so we can leave this fucking place."

The boy just smiled and sat up to straddle his love. "Well lets get to it then."

"What?" the Japanese man asked incredulously

"I already know what we're going to do to get the innocence….so lets fuck!"

/

**Rei; "A new chapter…yay!"**

**Kanda; "What took you so fucking long?"**

**Allen; "Maybe she gets busy."**

**Kanda; "Maybe, she's just blood lazy."**

**Rei; "I would go with the second choice."**


End file.
